Capsule
by ZAHAKI
Summary: ¿¡Una misión?, ¿No se suponía que estaba bajo vigilancia y tenía estrictamente prohibida su salida de la orden?. — ¿Link-san no vendrá con nosotros? — preguntó confundido el albino. — Moyashi, aquí hay algo raro… — dijo Kanda con gesto inexpresivo. — Es una promesa volveremos… Notas: semi AU y spoiler (se centra después de la saga del Arca) Advertencias: Yaoi - Yullen
1. Rumbo Desconocido

**Capsule**

**Notas del Fan Fic:**

Luego de la extraña situación que se presentó en el Arca, Allen esta bajo sospechas de traición. Llevaba mucho tiempo confinado en la Orden Oscura, pero inesperadamente le llega una misión.

Desde hace un tiempo me he planteado hacer un fic con la trama original; es decir, que involucre a la orden con sus exorcistas y he aquí el resultado.

Quizás el inicio no sea la gran cosa pero denle una oportunidad y verán cómo se desarrollaran esta misión extraña y sospechosa, en la cual los protagonistas se verán obligados a permanecer mucho tiempo juntos y a solas en un lugar ajeno a todo lo que conocen y en otras condiciones (no les adelantaré el porqué).

No les cuento más, ustedes solo sigan la historia..:) Por cierto. ¡Es Yullen!, nótese mi obsesión con este OTP.

Disclaimer: -Man y sus personajes pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura-sama.

* * *

**1.- Rumbo Desconocido.**

Aún no había amanecido en su totalidad, pero ya los primeros rayos del sol amenazaban con traspasar el vitral iluminando el estrecho espacio entre aquellas cuatro grisáceas paredes. Apoyando todo su peso sobre su pulgar en el espaldar de una silla, se ejercitaba descendiendo y ascendiendo cada dos segundos. Allen Walker, hacía este régimen de ejercitación diariamente a tempranas horas.

Se había habituado a ello y no era algo que le desagradase en lo absoluto. Era una buena manera de comenzar el día; afirmaba más para sí mismo que a los de su alrededor. De ese modo, no solamente se mantendría en forma a pesar de la inactividad, sino que podría ocupar su mente con pensamientos positivos. Una vez realizado su entrenamiento, acostumbraba a tomar un refrescante baño y con energías renovadas iría animadamente a la cafetería a (devorar) degustar los exquisitos alimentos que _cariñosamente_ preparaba Jeryy.

Esa era la rutina, amarga rutina. Tenía tiempo sin hacer nada fuera de las paredes de la orden, que a pesar de ser su hogar, se sentía aprisionado en más de un sentido. Se obligaba a enfocarse en diversas actividades para disminuir la tensión y aligerar un poco los pensamientos paradójicos que se aglomeraban en él. Lo menos que deseaba era preocupar a sus compañeros y la mejor manera de hacerlo era mostrándose animado haciéndoles ver que su situación no le afectaba o por lo menos no le incomodaba tanto, aunque con _ciertas_ personas fallaba miserablemente.

Ese día probablemente no sería la excepción. Comenzaba a plantearse en ayudar un poco en la sección científica, siempre había mucho que hacer allí después de todo. Si se desocupaba pronto tal vez entrenaría con algún compañero, ya verificaría quien no se encontraba de misión. Desde no hace mucho su inocencia había tomado forma de espada, no era precisamente hábil en su manejo pero lo sobrellevaba sin contratiempos (o por lo menos así lo sentía).

En algunas ocasiones entrenó con el oriental, si es que a sus rutinarias _discusiones_ se les puede llamar entrenar, ya que usualmente después de algunos insultos se iban a los golpes y al ser estos insuficientes hacían uso de sus inocencias sin ningún tipo de reparo en su alrededor ni los presentes. A pesar de que esa conexión con Kanda (la única conexión que tenía con ese tipo) se limitaba solo a eso, no era del todo desagradable. Era una persona vulgar, un grosero sin remedio, un egoísta, patán y pretencioso. No le costó mucho tiempo el entenderlo, pero batalló mucho consigo mismo por aceptarlo, así era su compañero.

Un suave golpeteo en su puerta le hizo interrumpir tanto su extraña línea de pensamientos como su entrenamiento matutino. Posó sus pies en la fría loza y masajeando el hombro del brazo ejercitado se dirigió a la puerta a descubrir quien le llamaba a esas horas. Abrió sus platinadas orbes con sorpresa al encontrarse con la china.

Lenalee Lee en rara ocasión le buscaba en sus aposentos, es una chica prudente por lo que usualmente compartía con ella en las áreas públicas, casi siempre en compañía de otras personas y si a eso le sumamos la obsesión de su hermano. Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer si quería conservar su integridad física y resguardarse de algún Komurin que posiblemente sería el… ¿seis o el siete?, ya ni recordaba. Estaba sorprendido, pero aún así saludo con la cortesía y amabilidad que le caracterizaba.

— ¡Oh Lenalee!, buenos días ¿Qué te trae por acá tan temprano? — preguntó entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo previo mientras se limpiaba el rastro de sudor que recorría su rostro.

— Allen-kun, perdona por venir a estas horas — hizo una breve pausa avergonzada por la intromisión — mi hermano te requiere en su oficina.

— Me preparo y voy enseguida — dijo en tono entusiasta.

— Está bien, tómate tu tiempo — respondió con amable sonrisa mientras se giraba para retirarse — ¡necesitas tomar tu desayuno primero! — expresó cuando se encontraba a varios metros.

Sonrió divertidamente para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí apoyándose en esta. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla de manera analítica. Eso solo podría significar algo, desde que lo tenían vigilado bajo sospecha de traición no había recibido ningún tipo de encargo y la inacción lo estaba inquietando más de lo que hubiera creído. Al fin le encargarían una misión, aprovecharía la oportunidad para demostrar a los altos mandos que no tenía lazos con el enemigo y que bajo ninguna circunstancia perjudicaría a sus camaradas.

Reincorporándose, se adentró un poco en su habitación dirigiéndose a una de las paredes laterales. Contempló el único cuadro existente en aquel lugar mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa nostálgica. Llevó sus dedos a la silueta delineando con delicadeza los pincelazos del bufón que ahí descansaba y terminó suspirando con añoranza.

— No abandonaré, Mana...

Fueron sus palabras antes de separase del retrato...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los sonidos de las hebillas doradas resonaban por todo el trayecto a la par de su animada caminata, se sentía entusiasmado por algún motivo y precisamente ese día decidió vestir su nuevo uniforme, ese que lo caracterizaba como clérigo oscuro. Hace tiempo que se lo habían entregado los muchachos de la sección científica y por estar bajo _"vigilancia"_ no tuvo oportunidad de usarlo a pesar de que las ganas no faltaban. Quería portarlo, ese traje negro y líneas rojas en sus dobles haciendo contraste con su pálida apariencia; esta vez el diseño había cambiado un poco ya no ocultaba sus cabellos con la capucha, no le veía caso. Por primera vez dejaría de lado ese ridículo complejo por su apariencia, se había parado frente al espejo para contemplar las marcas de sus cortos 15 años de vida, la única razón que tenía para continuar, la prueba de su existencia.

Se dirigía al lugar en donde le habían solicitado desde tempranas horas. Por sugerencia de su amiga, se había tomado su tiempo y si en verdad le asignaban una misión ya por lo menos tendría sus necesidades básicas complacidas, así no haría esperar al que fuese su compañero. Caminaba a paso veloz por los largos pasillos de su hogar. La Orden Oscura sin duda era inmensa y a pesar del tiempo que llevaba ahí aún tenía que hacer muchos esfuerzos para no perderse. Mientras aceleraba su andar veía con detalle las grisáceas y deterioradas paredes que subdividían las incontables estancias con las que contaba el cuartel, casi como si quisiera grabárselas a pesar de que era ridículamente inútil. A donde su vista se posara todo le parecía igual. Estando en su destino, dio dos golpes a la ancha puerta de madera y esperó el llamado que no se hizo esperar mucho tiempo.

— ¡Adelante! — habló Komui Lee desde adentro.

— Disculpe — musitó mientras solo asomaba algunos blancos cabellos — Komui-san, Lenalee me dijo que quería verme.

— ¡Allen-kun!, llegas en el momento preciso, toma asiento por favor. — expresó el supervisor con el exagerado ánimo que le caracterizaba mientras sonreía.

Antes de adentrarse por completo, lanzó un vistazo fijándose por donde caminaría para no caerse con cualquiera de las cosas que seguramente habría bajo las montañas de papeles que por obvias razones siempre cubrían el piso. Alzó la mirada posándola en el amplio sillón rojo notando que alguien ya estaba ocupando uno de sus extremos. El otro, apenas notando su presencia solo le soltó un sonoro chasquido de lengua haciendo que a Allen le saltaran unas cuantas venas en su sien por lo maleducado del gesto, _¿acaso le cuesta mucho ser cordial y saludar tan siquiera?_, se preguntaba hastiado por la actitud del asiático. Se terminó acomodando en el espacio libre y decidió que lo mejor era pasar del imbécil para evitar una irritación innecesaria.

Dirigió nuevamente la mirada al Supervisor Lee que ya tenía papeles en mano y sin pensarlo mucho preguntó.

— ¿Eso es...?

— Una misión — le respondió con radiante sonrisa.

Entonces estaba en lo correcto. Después de un tiempo rezagado al fin le asignaban una misión y realmente la estaba necesitando. Últimamente, su ojo izquierdo le había molestado más de lo usual; se sentía ansioso, angustiado e incluso había perdido la cuenta de todas las horas de insomnio que el agudo dolor le provocaba. Pensaba mientras llevaba su mano izquierda con aire ausente a su ojo izquierdo.

En un principio no los distinguía, pero desde que su maldición había evolucionado ahora podía escucharlos claramente. Todos los lamentos y sollozos de las almas encadenadas a la materia oscura; rió con ironía, hasta podía entablar una conversación con dichas ánimas. Una verdadera tortura, esa situación era una tortura para el albino, la impotencia de encontrarse con las manos atadas, reprimido de muchas manera y si a eso se le suma la frustración que le invadía al no poder cumplir su objetivo de vida. Todo eso estaba haciendo estragos en él.

Ahora podía ir a liberar algunas almas cautivas y así subsanaría parte de esa depresión que desde hace un tiempo lo tenía al borde del colapso. Miró de reojo la figura que descansaba a su lado entendiendo que esa persona le acompañaría en su travesía, _"__de todos tenía que ser él"_ pensaba sin evitar que se le escapara un suspiro cansino. No era del todo agradable, pero reconoció que cumplirían su cometido rápido. Siempre era así cuando salía de misión con el bastardo insensible.

No cabía duda de que el japonés era uno de los mejores exorcistas con los que contaba la orden, pero el hecho de compartir un viaje con el personaje en cuestión pronosticaba peleas interminables. Infinitas imágenes se acumularon en sus pensamientos de los numerosos enfrentamientos e incluso las heridas que se provocaban mutuamente, muy a pesar de que el otro le llevara una considerable ventaja en la cicatrización.

Restándole importancia su compañero, clavó su mirada plateada al frente esperando que Komui Lee comenzara a explicar en qué consistiría el trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Revisó los papeles por milésima vez. Quería convencerse así mismo de que la misión era viable, de que había indicios contundentes para justificar semejante movimiento, intentando en vano encontrarle una lógica al asunto. Pero, por más que leía solo lograba constatar que realmente había algo _"más" _en el inesperado mandato de los comandantes.

No solo era bastante peligrosa, si no que también los datos estaban muy por debajo de los estándares considerados antes de asignar cualquier trabajo a alguno de sus valiosos exorcistas; eso, más que extraño le estaba resultando sumamente sospechoso. Usualmente para enviar a sus clérigos a algún sitio, requerían de la investigación exhaustiva de un buen grupo de buscadores, los que fuesen necesarios con el propósito de verificar la existencia de la inocencia o algo relacionado a sus objetivos. Encontrando absolutamente nada.

Alzó la mirada acomodándose los lentes en el proceso. Les vio, sus rasgados ojos solo reflejaban una profunda nostalgia dirigida a los jóvenes guerreros, no solo les enviaría a un sitio peligroso y sin datos suficientes como para asegurar por lo menos un poco su supervivencia, sino que irían a los confines del mundo, donde quizás nadie más pueda ayudarles. Poco se conocía de la situación así que solo le quedaba rogar a Dios por estar equivocado y pueda tenerlos de vuelta sanos y salvos. Estaba tan sumergido en pensamientos cuando una prominente voz le hizo salir de ellos abruptamente.

¿Vas a quedarte como un estúpido o nos vas a dar la misión de una vez?. — Le gruñó Kanda con su usual molestia endureciendo sus facciones.

— ¡Qué impaciente Kanda-kun! — respondió intentando sonar divertido a pesar de que le implicaba gran esfuerzo.

Mostró su mejor sonrisa tratando de que no notasen su justificada preocupación, sobretodo Allen que llevaba una gran carga en ese momento. Suspiró con nostalgia.

¡No quería enviarlos!, pero tenía que hacerlo...

— Ahí extrañas desapariciones al Noroeste del Océano Atlántico — Explicaba cuando fue interrumpido.

— ¿Océano?, ¿tendremos que cruzar el océano? — preguntó Allen bastante extrañado.

— Sí Allen-kun, se ha perdido el contacto con numerosas embarcaciones de las cuales no han dejado ni rastros de su paradero, mientras que otras solamente al pasar cerca recorren un gran trecho en pocos minutos sin explicación aparente. La misión es ir a los alrededores, verificar que la inocencia no esté relacionada y de estarlo traerla de vuelta.

— ¡Entendido!. — Respondió cortante el pelinegro arrebatándole la carpeta con su contenido de la mano y azotando la puerta al marcharse.

Allen solo observó de manera reprobatoria por donde se había marchado Kanda y volviéndose a Komui con su característica sonrisa terminó diciendo.

— Entonces iré a prepararme.

El chino solo atinó a sonreír para luego verle salir. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras el inglés se dejó caer con pesadez en el sillón negro. Eso definitivamente le supuso más presión de la que había tenido en todos su años como supervisor, pensaba mientras se quitaba sus anteojos colocándolos cuidadosamente sobre los papeles que seguramente debería firmar. Dejó reposar su frente al tiempo que con el dorso de ambas manos presionaba sus párpados intentando serenarse. No supo cómo hizo para no quebrarse y se notara la duda que se había apoderado de él, pero al parecer todo había salido bien y los otros no se habían dado cuenta.

Se suponía que había ingresado allí con claras intenciones de velar por el bienestar de los llamados apóstoles, esa era su determinación cuando llegó a la orden y encontró a su hermana padeciendo en carne propia la inhumanidad de los que dirigían dicha organización. Pero ahora... ahora simplemente no había nada que pudiese hacer por aquellos que ante sus ojos aún eran niños.

_Soy un simple humano_...

Realmente no podía hacer más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez tuvo preparado todo lo que consideró necesario para su largo viaje salió al encuentro con el resto del grupo. Caminó animadamente acercándose al punto de reunión hasta que se detuvo en seco con un gesto de extrañez azotando su pálido rostro. Allen miró a los lados ampliando su campo de visión lo más que podía intentando abarcar todo aquel largo corredor; nada, por ningún lado se asomaban los rubios cabellos que desde hace un tiempo le seguían a todas partes.

Antes de que amaneciera, incluso estando aún bajo las sabanas, Link le movió un poco mientras le mencionaba algo referente a una reunión y desde entonces no le había visto. Estaba muy desconcertado por la ausencia de su acosador personal ya que nunca antes se había separado de él durante tanto tiempo. No quiso seguir dándole vueltas al asunto y continuó su camino, ya se encargaría de preguntar por el alemán luego.

— ¡Estoy listo! — expresó animadamente cuando estuvo en la oficina.

— ¡Tsk!, ya era hora estúpido Moyashi, estaba cansado de esperar.

— Pudiste haberte ido por tu cuenta Bakanda — respondió intentando no darle importancia al adjetivo con que el oriental se refería a él.

— Debe ser que la orden ocuparía un barco para cada exorcista imbécil.

Un gesto infantilmente molesto adornó su semblante por el comentario, pero prefirió no responderle. El replicarle al samurái era suplicar muerte certera y la verdad sería bastante insólito estar herido sin siquiera haber puesto un pie fuera de la orden. Tras unos segundos suavizó sus facciones e ignorando del todo a su compañero recordó repentinamente lo que le había entretenido en el pasillo. Se volvió a Komui para preguntar.

— Komui-san, ¿Link-san vendrá con nosotros?

— No Allen-kun, el tiene asuntos que atender en la rama americana con el inspector Lvelliel y partió temprano en su compañía.

No pudo evitar hacer un gesto extrañez que no pasó desapercibido ante ninguno de los presentes, sin embargo, nadie mencionó palabra. Restándole importancia a eso, decidieron seguir con los planes y salir inmediatamente al puerto ya el barco que los llevaría a su destino había sido reservado.

El grupo entero se encontraba acomodado en el pequeño bote que comunica la orden con el pueblo. Los hermanos asiáticos les despedían efusivamente dándole instrucciones rutinarias y nada relevantes para Kanda que estaba exasperándose con la habladuría de ambos. Allen que le conocía bien, notó su molestia (tampoco era muy difícil predecir sus acciones) y decidió acelerar las cosas antes de que su colega tuviera alguno de sus usuales arranques. Tomó disimuladamente el largo remo dispuesto a llevar el control pero le fue impedido por uno de los buscadores.

— Walker-dono, no se preocupe yo me encargo.

Él insistía en que no era necesario, pero su colaboración fue nuevamente rechazada. Un poco alejados del sitio de embarque, se escuchó un llamado proveniente de Lenalee, tanto Allen como el grupo de buscadores le correspondió mirando hacia atrás y lo que percibieron fue una alegre sacudida de manos unido a un sonoro — Regresen con bien — por parte del supervisor y su hermana.

El peliblanco y los otros correspondieron con amplias sonrisas agitando sus brazos mientras que el samurái ni se le inmutaba un músculo de su enfadado rostro. _"Bakanda amargado"_, pensó para luego sentarse frente a él sin dirigirle la mirada. Realmente le molestaba la actitud del otro exorcista, entendía que no era de relacionarse pero un poquito de cordialidad y empatía no le quita nada a nadie.

No mencionaron palabra alguna en todo el trayecto hacia el pueblo. El silencio era cada vez más incómodo pero con la persona que tenía como acompañante no podía esperar la gran cosa. Ellos no compartían ningún tipo de relación "afectuosa" en ningún sentido, se afirmaba a sí mismo. No podía de la nada hacerle alguna conversación puesto que desde el punto de vista del inglés, no tenían nada en común. Además nadie le aseguraba que le respondería y sin siquiera intentarlo, decidió darse por vencido antes de que le dejaran en completo ridículo frente a los otros.

Una vez en el pueblo, Allen inhaló el agradable viento de la libertad. Observaba atentamente todos los rincones del lugar como si hubiera estado cautivo durante años. A pesar de que era el mismo poblado que había visitado decenas de veces antes de retirarse a cumplir con su "deber" nunca lo había visto tan hermoso antes, se permitió admirar todos los sitios con los que su mirada plateada se topaba maravillándose con el simple hecho de contemplarlo.

En cierto modo, desde que le tenían bajo vigilancia no había podido hacer nada sin que fuese supervisado y el chico más que estar en desacuerdo se sentía asfixiado. No tenía que recriminar que tomaran esa actitud con él; además, era normal que sospecharan de alguien con extraña apariencia y más aun que podía manejar un objeto que perteneció al enemigo durante miles de años sin poder entender el porqué.

Se lo repetía constantemente, pero no podía simplemente ignorar esos sentimientos, esos que había experimentado muchas veces antes de convertirse en exorcista. Rechazo, lo palpaba en el ambiente (no con todos) pero si con muchas personas, los altos mandos le veían y hablaban despectivamente, algunos científicos de otras ramas hacían comentarios hirientes con toda la mala intención de que llegasen a sus oídos e incluso algunos buscadores lo evitaban descaradamente.

Traicionado, esa era la definición que más se acercaba a esa desagradable sensación que tenía en el pecho cada vez que le hablaban con aquella notoria ironía y sarcasmo respecto a sus acciones en el arca. Abandonado, nuevamente abandonado por aquellos que comenzaba a considerar sus amigos y familia. Abandonado por la vida, por los dioses que irónicamente lo habían colocado en esa situación tan desfavorable. Sonrío con ironía, siendo un apóstol reconocido y aceptado por su propia inocencia, como alguien así puede conocer y comprender un arma que estuvo a merced de quien causa dolor y tragedia al mundo que Allen decidió proteger alguna vez.

Había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percató que se encontraban en el punto habitual y la lujosa carroza dispuesta por la orden ya les esperaba. Sin más, fue inmediatamente abordada solo por los exorcistas, los rastreadores prefirieron correr a la par del vehículo "_temiendo por su vida seguramente_", aseguraba el peliblanco. Era mejor eso que estar en un espacio tan reducido con el japonés, temido tanto por akumas como personas sin distinción.

No estaba para nada satisfecho con la situación, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer y resignándose antes de ejercer cualquier acción se acomodó en el compartimiento, indicándole al chofer que podía avanzar.

Le parecía increíble el miedo que Yû Kanda generaba en los demás, realmente se comparaba a pocas cosas. El peliblanco era una de las pocas personas que se atrevía a enfrentarle, las lesiones que se provocaban eran tan serias que cualquiera que le viese aseguraría que se las había hecho cumpliendo con su obligación. Curvó sus labios en una leve sonrisa intentando no ser evidente a pesar de que su compañero no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

Siempre fue así, pensó mientras un suspiro abandonó sus labios. Desde el primer momento en que se vieron, aquella noche cuando la tenue luz de luna le iluminaba y en sus ojos se reflectaba el brillo de la hoja de su espada. La suave brisa ondeaba grácilmente sus azabaches cabellos al igual que la parte superior de su uniforme ya que estaba abierta dejando al descubierto su pecho que por alguna razón que desconocía, estaba vendado.

Recordó tan detalladamente su primer encuentro. Peculiar bienvenida le dio, no pudo evitar sonreír estúpidamente con ese pensamiento mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano derecha y le observaba atentamente. Estaba maravillado con la presencia que se posaba imponentemente sobre uno de los altos pilares que conformaban la entrada de la organización, claro que cualquier encanto que dejara su apariencia quedaba totalmente opacado con esa arrogante actitud. Resopló de manera resignada al tiempo que rodó sus ojos por la ventanilla del carruaje.

Ciertamente desprendía un aura asesina, sus compañeros exorcistas no le temían, o por lo menos no tanto como el común de la gente, probablemente porque tenían con qué defenderse. Fijó nuevamente su vista en la persona que yacía frente a él, estaba sentado sin mencionar palabras, cruzado de piernas y con ojos cerrados prácticamente ignorándole. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de trato por parte del pelilargo (a pesar de que en las peleas se ponía extrañamente intenso), pero eso no le quitaba lo incómodo a la situación. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo estaría fuera y con su "compañero" no tendría muchas opciones más que tratar de limar asperezas para hacer el largo viaje, lo más llevadero posible.

— Kanda, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que nos tome llegar al sitio?

No hubo respuesta. Lo que ocasionó que la serenidad y amabilidad del inglés se fuera a destino desconocido y perdiera la cordura.

—¡Bakanda deja de ignorarme!, no seas mal educado — Le gritó mientras se levantaba.

—¿Cómo mierdas crees que podría ignorarte con esa vocecita tan escandalosa que tienes? — le respondió el pelinegro en un tono más alto.

— Solo te hice una pregunta ¿qué te costaba contestarla? — le refutaba Allen.

— ¿Cómo jodidos quieres que sepa cuánto tiempo nos tomará llegar?, ¿o acaso estás asustado? — preguntó al momento que bajo su tono y se formó una sonrisa socarrona — ni creas que voy a andar salvando tu trasero, así que más te vale que sepas nadar Moyashi.

— ¡Es Allen! Y claro que sé nadar no como…

— ¿Cómo quién? jodido Moyashi. — le gritó mientras le alzaba de su chaleco de exorcista con una mirada llena de furia.

Vio al mayor levantar la mano con la intención de asestarle un buen puñetazo pero éste nunca llegó. La carroza se había detenido bruscamente provocando que ambos pasajeros se cayeran aparatosamente en el estrecho compartimiento. Entreabrió los ojos adolorido mientras se quejaba por el golpe que recibió aunque no pudo pensar mucho en ello observando su situación.

Estaba tendido en el suelo y su pierna izquierda sobre uno de los asientos quedando totalmente expuesto, aunque eso no era en lo que estaba enfocado precisamente ya que Kanda se encontraba totalmente inmóvil entre sus piernas y con el extremo superior del cuerpo sobre el suyo. A pesar de que el sonrojo invadía todo su rostro, comenzaba a impacientarse porque estaba quedando sin aliento a causa del peso del mayor.

— Kan-da…

El japonés que apenas comenzaba a reaccionar del impacto se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras chasqueaba con molestia. Le vio abrir los ojos exageradamente y era normal que se sorprendiera al verse en esa vergonzosa situación, el mismo lo creía pero la falta de aire le impedía pensar con claridad y más al quedar su cara totalmente aplastada por el pecho del oriental. Antes de terminar desmayado por la falta de oxigeno decidió hacer un último esfuerzo

— N-o Pue-do Respi-rar…

El mayor sin siquiera pensarlo, se levantó tan precipitadamente que no le importó lastimar a su compañero en el proceso. Allen que aún se reponía intentando llenar sus pulmones le regañó a pesar del esfuerzo que le supuso.

— ¡Auch! Ba-kanda eso dolió.

— ¡Tsk!. — fue lo único que le respondió mientras le daba la espalda descaradamente.

Se bajó del transporte unos segundos después del pelinegro mientras se acariciaba la zona adolorida. Levantó la vista notando que ya se encontraban en el puerto y caminado detrás de Kanda con apenas un metro de distancia separándoles, se adentraron para hablar con el encargado mostrándole de inmediato la insignia que los representaba como sacerdotes. El hombre mayor, comenzó a sudar frío por la tensión a la que el samurái lo sometía y nerviosamente les guió hasta la zona de embarque.

Ambos exorcistas vieron la gran embarcación que la orden había dispuesto para ellos; era un hermoso navío de roble pulido, mástil con diseño único elaborado con el pino de la mejor calidad, en uno de sus extremos y en cedro con decoraciones doradas llevaba tallado la palabra **"**_**Horizon"**_y sus velas en colores claros resaltando la elegancia parda. _"Toda una obra digna de contemplar"_ pensaba el peliblanco mientras seguía atónito ante la majestuosidad de aquella pieza de madera. El oriental haciendo uso de su poca paciencia, no se hizo esperar y se aproximó a la misma pasando entre la tripulación que seguían haciendo los preparativos de manera apresurada.

— ¿Walker-dono? — Fue llamado por uno de los buscadores.

— Ah perdón, ¿decías algo? — preguntó apenado.

— ¿Quiere que lleve su equipaje?

— No gracias, yo me encargo — Dijo con amable sonrisa

Comenzó a caminar hacia el transporte que les guiaría a rumbo desconocido. Subió el puente que comunicaba el barco con el puerto viendo las cristalinas aguas que desfilaban bajo sus pies mientras su cara develaba una sonrisa infantil. Nunca había viajado tan lejos en barco y tampoco podía usar el arca debido a que no conocía el lugar a donde tenían que ir y la orden aún estaba investigándola. Así que esta sería una experiencia totalmente nueva y única en su vida.

Una vez dentro comenzó a mirar por los alrededores verificando el interior del navío, comprobando que era igual de impresionante que su exterior. El piso de madera estaba hermosamente pulido y los barandales de las escaleras para acceder al puente tenían un diseño que no pasaba desapercibido ante la vista de nadie. Deslizó delicadamente sus dedos sintiendo el acabado de las mismas y dirigiéndose a la Proa posó los codos en uno de los barandales apreciando la visión tan confortante que ese día le ofrecía; era perfecto para zarpar. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo la brisa marina cantar en sus oídos mientras que los blancos mechones se rodaban sutilmente hacia atrás dejando al descubierto su relajado rostro.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero sabía que había sido lo suficiente como para disminuir la tensión que le envolvía desde hace mucho tiempo. Escuchó unos pasos tras de sí y no le hacía falta mirar hacia atrás ya sabía a quién le pertenecían; no sabía porque, pero siempre lograba identificarlo claramente. Algo debió haberlo llevado allí así que mientras el otro se decidía, prefirió seguir en lo suyo. Pasaron algunos instantes pero comenzó a ponerse nervioso al sentir que Kanda le miraba la espalda sin ejercer ninguna acción.

Al ver que su compañero no hacía no nada, prefirió volverse a él y averiguar que le pasaba. Se tensó un poco cuando vio al japonés, tenía una cara totalmente inexpresiva lo cual lo alertó en sobremanera, bajó un poco la mirada notando que traía algo en su mano derecha.

— ¿Kanda esos son…?

— Los archivos de la misión — le respondió sin dejarle terminar.

El que el oriental se hubiera acercado a él de forma voluntaria y sin intenciones de golpearle no auguraba nada bueno, cada fibra de su ser se lo gritaba y la cara del otro se lo confirmaba.

— Aquí hay algo raro Moyashi, sígueme al camarote.

Estaba tan fuera de sí que ni siquiera hizo comentarios con respecto al molesto sobrenombre que el mayor le había acreditado. Tragó saliva notoriamente y le siguió hasta que entraron a la habitación sin siquiera prestarle atención al hecho de que la compartirían, le interesaba más saber que quería decirle Kanda como para que lo hubiera buscado.

En ninguna de las misiones anteriores el japonés había tenido la iniciativa de comunicarle planes, estrategia o el método grupal que usarían para la batalla, casi siempre se iba por su cuenta y el resto del equipo tenía que seguirle el paso o hacer las cosas a su manera y congeniarla con las tácticas del otro exorcista. Se había habituado a esa forma de trabajar cuando estaba con él, pero hoy era inesperadamente distinto.

Le miró acomodarse en una de las dos camas individuales y mover la mesa de noche que las separaba para acomodar convenientemente los papeles que le había mostrado anteriormente. Allen le miraba expectante desde la puerta hasta que Kanda le devolvió la mirada haciéndole un llamado silencioso. Se acercó y dejando la maleta al lado de la cama libre se sentó frente a él y la mesa con los documentos dispuestos.

— Fíjate en esto — dijo mientras le señalaba un sitio de aquel blancuzco trozo.

Abrió sus ojos enormemente al darse cuenta lo que su compañero quería decir. Tomó los papeles acercándolos intentando cerciorarse de que lo que veía era cierto, repasó las paginas varias veces sin creerse lo que leía. Le devolvió la mirada a Kanda que estaba viéndolo con rostro serio mientras tenía apoyada su barbilla en el dorso de ambas manos, posiblemente esperando la reacción de Allen para discutir el tema.

Se levantó con nerviosismo dando vueltas en la habitación mientras se mordía el pulgar analizando la información. Kanda cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba, quizás para meditar el próximo paso. Allen se dio la vuelta observándole, apenas iba a abrir la boca pero un brusco movimiento le hizo perder un poco el equilibrio y sosteniéndose de la pared evitó caer. Ambos exorcistas se miraron pero un fuerte chirrido les hizo dar un respingo saliendo de su letargo, salieron corriendo a los barandales y lo primero que divisaron era como el puerto y su costa se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña. El buque se había puesto en marcha.

— Kanda… — le llamó sin mirarle — volveremos es una promesa.

— ¡Tsk! Por lo menos yo no moriré como un llorica.

El comentario le causó mucha gracia así que no pudo responderle como acostumbraba. Solo se quedaron por un largo tiempo sin mencionar palabra viendo como la extensión azul se iba haciendo cada vez más grande.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Qué tal?

Muy largo para ser el prólogo lo sé, pero espero no les moleste.

Quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para agradecerle a Ai Midori (Ai Shiteru 3) por dejarme fastidiarla y contarle mis ideas y claro por sus buenos consejos "ella me ilumina"*-*.

Reviews(?)

¿Por cierto sabía que Kanda no sabe nadar? Pueden verificarlo en los Omakes y si alguno sabe japonés puede visitar la página de "El Laboratorio de Komui". Ahí Hoshino responde trivialidades de -Man


	2. Comprendiendo Posiciones

**Capsule**

**Notas del Capítulo: **Sorry por la tardanza. Este capítulo ya estaba publicado en Amor Yaoi pero quería revisarlo una vez más. El tercero ya comencé a escribirlo y espero tenerlo listo muy pronto. También editaré mi otro fic para comenzar a subirlo en esta página.

**Advertencias:(?)**

OoC por parte de ambos espero que no les moleste.

Situaciones bien raras jaja nah normal

Violencia _ Con Kanda la violencia nunca falta xD! (por eso lo amo)…

**Disclaimer**: D. Gray Man y sus personajes son autoría de Hoshino Katsura-Sensei (la cual estoy que le hago un atentado para que actualice más rápido)

* * *

_**2.- Comprendiendo Posiciones.**_

Los días pasaban sin nada particular que acotar en la bitácora que uno de los exorcistas decidió llevar para ocupar efectivamente su tiempo. Habían transcurrido cerca de dos semanas y ya estaba hastiado de la situación. No tenía mucho que hacer y por ende, nada que escribir. Chasqueó fastidiado mientras dejaba caer el lápiz en la mesa y recostaba su frente contra el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas.

Se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar con respecto a la misión que tenía delante (tampoco era que tuviera algo más que hacer). Lo primero que notó el portador de mugen, fue que la solicitud no estaba firmada por el inútil que tenía por supervisor, sino por los mismos Comandantes Generales; claro, esto sin hacer alusiones de nombres. Lo supo por el sello que acostumbran usar, no cabía duda alguna "trabajando de incógnito como siempre", cosa que le parecía ridícula. ¿Porqué debía de servirle a quienes ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de mostrar su cara?, aunque eso realmente no importaba en ese momento.

Otra cosa que observó, es que el último registro de actividad sobrenatural superaban los 10 años. Desde aquellas fechas habían prohibido el tránsito de cualquier embarcación por la zona y no había acontecimientos registrados posteriormente. Eso fue lo más extraño, en una década muchas cosas pueden cambiar y más si la inocencia está implicada. ¿Por qué la Orden Oscura se tomaría la molestias de enviarles tan lejos sin verificar la información?. No había escuchado que algún grupo de buscadores partiera a un sitio tan lejano a investigar nada en particular, lo que quería decir que los primeros en confirmar la situación serían los mismos exorcistas.

Tuvo la intención de discutirlo con el brote de habas, pero simplemente no le prestó atención al asunto ya que en más de una ocasión le observó revisar los documentos atentamente. A pesar de que su apariencia no lo demostraba, el chiquillo era muy serio con su responsabilidad y él estaba consciente de que también había analizado a profundidad la situación. Por lo menos no tendría que tomarse las jodidas molestias de explicarle al mocoso la situación o eso quería creer. Resopló.

Estuvo tentado a negarse o por lo menos solicitar que le cambiaran el compañero, pero el supervisor idiota no conformó el equipo, lo pudo notar en el reporte. Al menos no era el maldito conejo suicida, _¡eso sí que no lo hubiera soportado!_, el estar encerrado quien sabe cuánto tiempo con ese engendro era como incitarlo al homicidio. Si algo bueno tenía el Moyashi o quizás lo único, era que guardaba sus distancias y le hablaba solo cuando era necesario, a pesar de que el mayor terminaba ignorándolo casi siempre. El pelirrojo hiperactivo seguramente lo acosaría hasta el cansancio (cosa que es imposible porque el masoquista tiene una reserva inagotable de energía) o hasta que él mismo decida cumplir su promesa y termine mandándolo a la otra vida, lo que cual era más factible.

Ante lo extraño del caso, no se dejaría vencer por la incertidumbre. Sabía que había algo que no encajaba en todo eso. Lógicamente no destacaba por ser brillante, pero habría que ser un verdadero idiota; no, un retardado total para no darse cuenta de que los enviaban no era precisamente porque confiaran en que ellos regresaran victoriosos, sino por el contrario para deshacerse de un posible estorbo. Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras maldecía entre dientes. Era increíble que usaran ese truco tan bajo, pero ya les haría arrepentirse de un acto tan osado. Iría a verificar la situación y volvería como si nada, dándoles a entender que necesitaran más que eso para deshacerse de él. Sonrió con prepotencia imaginándose el escenario de su victoria.

— ¡He vuelto a ganar! — escuchó un grito desde afuera.

"_¡Qué escandalosos!"_, pensaba mientras intentaba recuperar la concentración y buscaba el lápiz que había rodado. Fijó su vista de nueva cuenta en los papeles, leyéndolos para confirmar que no se le pasara por alto algún detalle. Había remarcado en los documentos de la misión lo que merecía mayor importancia, también hizo algunas anotaciones y las anexó junto a lo demás con lo que guardaba relación. Era lo mejor que podía hacer concluyendo que quizás lo necesitase para elaborar un plan.

En ocasiones, el supervisor Komui Lee le había contactado a través de su golem; que por suerte, seguía intacto después de tener que arrancárselo de los colmillos a la maldita bola endemoniada del Moyashi. Poco faltó para destruir la jodida mascota del enano de no ser porque la defendió con la payasada que tiene por inocencia, sino esa cosa ya estuviera rebanada y sin posibilidades de reconstrucción. El chino idiota, no solo le había estado contactando, ¡eso era prácticamente un acoso!. Sus llamadas eran constantes, más que las de cualquier misión normal, también cabía la posibilidad que usara eso como excusa para escapar de su trabajo; sin embargo, él no era tonto, se percató de que en las palabras de ese tipo había preocupación genuina. Chasqueó con fastidio al confirmar sus sospechas.

— ¡No es justo Walker-dono! — más gritos provenían desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ya era imposible ignorarlos. Su frente entera comenzaba a llenarse de venas, ¿_acaso el barco no era lo suficientemente grande?, entonces ¿porqué la panda de inútiles se empeñaba en hacer sus ridículas reuniones cerca de él?_. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero ya era difícil por no decir imposible. La primera víctima de su ira fue el lápiz que terminó en dos pedazos por la presión que ejerció el japonés sobre este. Apartó bruscamente la mesa en la que se encontraba apoyado y levantándose ferozmente, se dirigió al lugar donde se formaba el bullicio.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con un grupo de cinco personas. Paseo sus ojos posándola en todos y cada uno de los presente viéndoles como se les deformaba progresivamente el rostro en algo parecido al terror. Cuatro para ser exactos, se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y se encogieron al punto de casi atravesar la madera para ocultarse de la mirada del oriental. El último; el más ruidoso, empalagoso y molesto del quinteto, estaba sentado dándole la espalda. Clavó sus oscuros ojos en él, pero este ni por enterado se daba ya que seguía platicando amenamente sin siquiera percatarse del cambio de actitud de sus compañeros de juego.

— Wal-Walker-dono… — le dijo entrecortadamente uno de los buscadores que viajaba con ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó ladeando el rostro con gesto confundido.

— Creo que sería mejor que nos retirásemos a otro sitio.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó, pero sin esperar respuesta continuó — Si lo dices por Kanda, tranquilo ese es un cabeza hueca que no se entera de nada.

_¿Acaso escuchó bien?, el maldito Moyashi estaba insultándolo_;_ bueno, sería la última vez_. Pensaba mientras sonreía con malicia desenvainando a mugen y posicionándose.

— Ese resentido social ni se tomará la molestia en salir. Prefiere encerrarse para poder pensar en la soba que se comerá a la siguiente comida y hacer creer a los demás que realmente medita. ¿En serio creen que alguien así puede reflexionar sobre el significado de la vida o algo profundo?, ¡Imposible! — decía mientras se retorcía a carcajadas y se limpiaba las lágrimas — El mismo idiota ni siquiera aprecia la de los demás. No se preocupen que no saldrá. Y si no le gusta, ¡que venga y lo diga!.

Los que le hacían compañía al albino no encontraban la manera de hacerle saber el peligro inminente que tenía a su espalda. Le hicieron señas y muecas de todo tipo pero el inglés estaba tan centrado enumerando una interminable lista de cualidades de su compañero exorcista que no atendió a ninguna de ellas.

Por su parte, el japonés logró divisar como el viento se llevaba algunas hebras blancas. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que resoplaba de manera decepcionada aferrándose más a su espada en un intento fallido de controlarse. Abrió lentamente sus oscuras orbes. Ahí le vio, su furia iba en aumento mandando a la mierda cualquier signo de cordura, si es que alguna vez la tuvo cuando se trataba de ajustar cuentas con cierto enano canoso.

El peliblanco se había agachado a recoger algo; una moneda al parecer. De no ser por eso le hubiera atravesado la cabeza. Le observó intensamente mientras deformaba su imperceptible sonrisa maliciosa, en una sádica y perturbadora haciendo estremecer al grupo de buscadores que estaban haciéndole compañía a Allen. Vio al albino aún en cuclillas girarse poco a poco hasta verle por completo mientras su sombra le cubría a causa de su privilegiada posición.

— ¡Cuéntame Moyashi!, ¿quién es el cabeza hueca que no se entera de nada?

Su voz y cuerpo temblaban notoriamente en claro signo de la ira que iba dirigida especialmente a esa persona. La estaba conteniendo pero quien conozca los desenlaces del par, puede tener la certeza de que eso no duraría por mucho tiempo. Si acaso el menor tendría algunos segundos para huir o en el otro y más rutinario caso, defenderse y contraatacar.

— ¿Kan-Kanda…? — el azabache se llenó de satisfacción al verlo tragar saliva y voltear a los lados con nerviosismo.

— Bueno, no es que importe mucho. No cuando estoy a punto de encargarme de ti como es debido.

Dicho esto y aún con su sonrisa en el rostro se colocó en posición de combate. No sabía por qué, pero últimamente disfrutaba más de sus peleas con el brote de habas. No solo porque el menor con solo algunas palabras terminaba cayendo en su juego, sino porque podía arrancarle su máscara, esa que le mostraba al mundo entero y que tanto le asqueaba a pesar de no entender la razón. Frunció el ceño. Los demás realmente se creían que Allen Walker era ese ser que se paraba con esa estúpida sonrisa, sonrisa que nunca le convenció y desde el primer instante supo que fue fingida. _Maldito Moyashi cara de póker_, chasqueó con molestia para luego escupir.

Era tan satisfactorio ver al enano amable convertido en su propia contraparte o quizás su verdadera forma, un chico grosero y rebelde. En definitiva, prefería esa personalidad del niño, porque a pesar de que le fastidiaran e incluso lo acosaran en más de un sentido, (muchos de esos nada _decorosos_ precisamente) este se los quitaba de encima de una manera amable ridículamente empalagosa. El único que tenía el privilegio de exponer a Allen Walker era Yû Kanda. Por eso y solo por eso, para demostrarle al mundo quien era el Moyashi aprovechaba cada oportunidad para hacerle rabear. Aunque eso es algo que no admitiría ni en esta ni en ninguna otra vida.

Terminó abalanzándose sobre el albino con su espada. La adrenalina comenzaba a bombardear su interior con cada palpitar; estaba ansioso, cosa que le extrañaba tanto como le irritaba. No entendía a que venía ese frenesí repentino de que querer destrozar lo que tenía alrededor cada vez que le veía y el encierro en aquel transporte no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

También podía tratarse de la inactividad que comenzaba a desesperarle ya que hace mucho que no se enfrentaba a un enemigo. Claro que había entrenado a pesar de que tuvo que hacer un gran cambio en su horario, en el barco no podía hacer los movimientos a los que estaba acostumbrado. El espacio era limitado y los demás pasajeros solo interferían. El simple hecho de imaginarse tener que contenerse o que por la torpeza de algún idiota que se cruzara en su camino resultara herido, le hacía irritarse a niveles sobrenaturales. Extrañaba la soledad.

Por eso aprovechaba las largas y solitarias noches; las madrugadas para ser exactos, cuando ya la tripulación llevaba horas en cama. Si había resultado algo bueno de todo ese largo y fatídico viaje, (una sola cosa) era que luego de la ardua ejercitación se relajaba meditando o simplemente presenciando el amanecer mientras la brisa marina acariciaba su cara llevándose consigo los rastros de sudor. En la sede tiene raras ocasiones de contemplar ese hermoso evento y por eso se permitía unos instantes para disfrutarlo a plenitud.

El chirrido de la madera contra el viento le hizo volver al presente centrándose en su actual compañero y ahora irónicamente adversario. No era como si fuera a matar al imbécil que estaba delante de él (a pesar de haberlo intentado muchas veces). Estaba consciente que ese niño de 15 años no solo era fuerte; aunque no más que él, pero si increíblemente ágil. Su destreza a la hora de pelear le daban una gran ventaja y su inocencia también era considerada una de las más poderosas de la Orden. Eso había aumentado en el japonés el placer de discutir con el pequeño idiota, ¿donde se encontraba a alguien que se podía golpear y volvía a levantarse pidiendo por más?. Un verdadero masoquista y él un maldito sádico. ¡Sí!, una combinación muy extraña pero ventajosa a la vez.

El inglés le había esquivado fácilmente meciéndose entre los mástiles usando los molestos listones de su Crown Clown. Había sido por segundos, pero estaba confiado en que lo esquivaría, así era siempre después de todo. Alzó la vista y le vio posicionado en la parte superior del navío, la capa blanca se ondeaba imponente alrededor de él, el viento que transitaba a esa altura hacía resaltar al enano. Realmente su inocencia había ganado fuerza después que la recuperó tras el ataque del Noah, aquella ocasión en la que le dieron por muerto. Reprimió el negar con la cabeza para despejarse, concentrándose en Allen nuevamente. Incluso su apariencia había mejorado, esta era majestuosa en comparación a ese brazo deforme que usaba al principio.

El samurái lo había notado, aunque no haya mencionado nada al respecto lo sabía, sabía que ahora el arma del pequeño idiota era más estable, que tenía no solo más porcentaje de sincronización sino también más resistencia. No entendía la razón, si tendría que ver con algo físico o psicológico, si tendría que ver con su voluntad o determinación. En realidad no le importaba entenderlo, el hecho era que el niño había vuelto y ahora era un digno rival. Sonrió de medio lado.

El Moyashi le miraba retadoramente mientras sonreía respondiendo al desafío. Le vio extender su brazo izquierdo al tiempo que lo tomaba por la muñeca con el derecho y se iba transformando en esa extraña espada. Lo estaba esperando, vendría el contraataque. Flexionó un poco sus rodillas buscando colocarse en posición defensiva. Allen aún sosteniéndose con los listones como si fuesen más brazos, se impulsó en picada cayendo con toda las fuerzas sobre el japonés.

Lo rechazó usando algo de fuerza haciéndole retroceder algunos metros dando varias piruetas al aire y derrapando un poco en la madera al aterrizar. Enfocó fijamente el par de lunas que le miraban de manera provocadora y casi como si se hablaran a través de sus expresiones se interceptaron chocando sus espadas en un ruido estridente a media cubierta. Ninguno retrocedió por ese corto instante en los que sus armas estaban en contacto solo hasta que voluntariamente se separaron buscando una abertura en el contrincante.

Los sonidos metálicos iban y venían, así como los golpes de Kanda y las patadas de Allen que acertaban en más de una ocasión subiendo la intensidad al enfrentamiento. Ni siquiera parecía una pelea "normal", eso se acercaba más a una batalla campal en la que nadie más que esos dos podía participar sin salir herido de gravedad. Estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que incluso sonreían, aunque de una manera perturbadora a la vista de los espectadores. Es imposible que los exorcistas disfruten de esa situación ¿verdad?, pero al parecer así lo era, disfrutaban de su encuentro. En ese momento, en ese mundo, _su mundo_ solo ellos eran los protagonistas. Recorrieron toda la cubierta y ya no reparaban en sus acciones ni en quienes estaban a su alrededor, no existía nada más.

Kanda sabía que el pequeño mocoso se liberaba una gran tensión luego de sus duelos, era tan obvio. Hasta el más tonto se daba cuenta de que el chico batallaba para no demostrar lo mal que se encontraba, pero extrañamente se le veía relajado incluso con la guardia baja luego de pelear con él. No era que estuviera al pendiente del Moyashi, su actitud era tan evidente que él mismo se delataba y más aún después de lo sucedido en el arca. Estaba inseguro tanto que se podía palpar su inestabilidad emocional, intentaba desesperadamente conservar esa ridícula máscara… No tiene sentido. Resopló, claro que no le importara en lo absoluto, solo lo provocaba como una pequeña distracción añadida, distracción que él mismo se cobraba por tener que soportar semejante mártir.

Se quejó de dolor, aunque casi inaudiblemente. Había estado pensando en tantas cosas sin sentido que su oponente había aprovechado la oportunidad de asestarle una patada en todo el estómago estrellándolo contra el palo mayor (1). Se tomó unos cuantos segundos en recuperarse, no le había dolido en realidad; eso era una estupidez en comparación a innumerables batallas, solo había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y estaba algo aturdido.

Escuchó que le llamaban, esa maldita y empalagosa voz. Entreabrió los ojos tratando de enfocarlo y ahí le vio, esa cara preocupada toda llena de culpa, casi como si fuese a romper en llanto en cualquier momento. Cerró uno de sus ojos mientras un quejido de dolor se escapó involuntariamente al tratar de reincorporarse fallando en el primer intento.

— ¡Kanda, Kanda! ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Allen al tiempo que se agachaba a su lado.

No le respondió, solo se le quedo viendo unos instantes mientras chasqueaba con fastidio y rodaba sus ojos a ningún punto en específico. _¡Maldito Brote de Habas! ¿Cómo podía estar tan intenso repartiendo golpes y ahora poner esa cara de arrepentimiento con tanta facilidad?_. Era increíble como el imbécil cambiaba de expresión de un segundo a otro. Eso era lo que más odiaba, que ese mocoso le dedicara sus lágrimas a cualquiera, que se sintiera culpable por la más mínima cosa, que amara más a los akumas que a sí mismo, que se antepusiera a todo. Lo odiaba, odiaba a Allen Walker…

— Déjame ayudarte… — le escuchó decir mientras le tomaba por el brazo.

Le dio un manotazo al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada llena furia. _¿Quién demonios le pidió ayuda?,_ se preguntaba intentando conservar algo de su orgullo y por lo menos levantarse por cuenta propia. Lo volvió a ignorar cuando le vio encogerse, una vez se sintió aliviado se reincorporó y sin dirigirle palabra se encaminó al camarote. Lo mejor era meditar un poco y organizar sus pensamientos, no podía permitirse volver a perder un encuentro por un descuido tan injustificado.

— ¡Kanda…! — Le gritó mientras se paraba tras de él.

Ya se estaba exasperando, ¿por qué carajos no le dejaba en paz de una buena vez? o ¿acaso el enano masoquista quería más?. Se volvió a él con la intención de darle un puñetazo, uno bien fuerte que le dejara inconsciente algunos días con mucha suerte, pero se quedó inmóvil. Sin pensarlo, tomó bruscamente al inglés por la muñeca arrastrándolo al camarote. Ni siquiera le prestó atención al hecho de que estaban siendo observados, pero en ese punto ya le daba igual.

Había perdido la cabeza, definitivamente el encierro lo estaba volviendo loco. Ese niño hacía que cualquiera hiciera cosas impensables. Se llevó la mano a la frente en un gesto lleno de frustración. _¿Por qué había hecho eso?_, se preguntaba intentando en vano justificar sus acciones sin encontrar algo coherente que su mente pudiera procesar. Sabía que no había explicación, por más que la buscara en sus pensamientos y eso solo hacía que su molestia aumentara a niveles indecibles.

En otras ocasiones no hubiera hecho algo por el estilo. Solo se hubiera encerrado sin importarle nada y quien se atreviera a impedírselo lo mandaría al diablo de una estocada, aunque todos ya sabían eso, por eso nadie (o casi nadie) era tan idiota como para interponerse entre el samurái y su destino. Pero ahora se encontraba allí con el pequeño imbécil a solas en la habitación, suspiró cansinamente dirigiendo su mirada al menor que se encontraba sentado en su cama hipando para contener el llanto mientras ocultaba sus ojos con algunos mechones blancos. Terminó recuperando la compostura al escuchar los primeros sollozos.

— ¿Se puede saber que jodidos te pasa?

— Kan-da y-o lo siento — dijo sin mirarle

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? — le gritó haciendo exaltar al menor — si lo haces por lo que acaba de pasar, juro que te parto a la mitad.

¿De qué demonios se excusaba?. Estaban peleando como siempre lo hacían, ¿de dónde diablos había sacado el imbécil éste ese deje de culpa?, ¿desde cuándo se sentía mal por infringirle alguna herida?. Si peleaba con el Moyashi era porque disfrutaba hacerlo, los golpes eran parte de la diversión (aunque disfrutaba más darlos que recibirlos) y sabía que el niño tenía sus técnicas si no, no sería interesante. ¡Claro que quería hacerle daño!, pero por mérito. Si resultó lastimado, fue por descuido propio, no del mocoso.

— Kanda… — Le llamó el albino en tono quedo.

— Ignorándole se dirigió a su cama y se acostó dándole la espalda.

— No quería…

— ¡Cállate…!

— Pero...

— ¡Que te calles, maldita sea! — regularizó su tono y prosiguió — quiero dormir…

No tenía sueño. Pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió para que el maldito mocoso no siguiera atosigándolo, esperaba que con eso se hubiera tranquilizado. Por lo menos ya no estaba llorando, en realidad no le escuchaba hacer nada. Solo sentía que le veía insistentemente, podía sentir la mirada plateada clavada en su espalda. Era incómodo…

Le escuchó removerse en su cama. Al parecer el enano decidió tomar una siesta, pensó mientras dejaba escapar un suspiró. ¡Qué tontería!, no debería importarle lo que hiciera el otro. Frunció el ceño revolviéndose buscando una posición confortable. Al final el japonés resolvió hacer lo mismo, de todas formas no tendrían nada que hacer durante las próximas dos horas que sería la hora de cenar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos cansinamente, la siesta le había sentado mejor de lo que esperaba a pesar de que tenía la certeza de no haber dormido durante mucho tiempo. Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. Rodó los ojos con fastidio al notar que en la cama de al lado estaba el inglés durmiendo profundamente. Lo observó unos minutos ya que sabía que el albino pasaba gran parte de la noche en vela.

No había querido darle importancia, a fin de cuentas no era su jodido problema. Pero no podía evitar que la curiosidad le hiciera preguntarse algunas cosas y es que el desvelo del chico no era normal. Le sentía dejar la habitación en las noches y volver varias horas después, ¿Qué podía hacer ese idiota durante tanto tiempo?, era claro que no entrenaba porque no escuchaba nada que le indicara eso. Resopló dejando caer sus párpados sobre el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas.

Era obvio que sufría de insomnio; uno muy fuerte, sus ojeras lo demostraban y aunque se reprendiera por tener tal conocimiento, sabía que eso no era reciente. En la orden se lo topó a altas horas de la noche en varias ocasiones, había decidido ignorar el asunto pero ahora la inquietud volvía con más fuerza. Allá había más cosas que hacer, aunque eso era precisamente lo extraño. El menor no hacía nada aparte de pararse como idiota frente a los ventanales mientras llevaba la mano de su inocencia a la marca de su maldición.

En algunas de esas tantas ocasiones que le vio, se quedó unos instantes observándole analíticamente, pero este solo tenía una mirada ausente hacia las afueras. Ni siquiera sabe por qué hizo algo cómo eso, no tenía razones para querer descifrar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del niñito en esos momentos y por más que lo analizara, esa mirada reflejada en el cristal no daba indicios de nada. Siempre era igual, se terminaba retirando con la duda creciendo en él al encontrarse con eso "nada".

El peliblanco nunca se percató de su presencia. Así fue siempre que le encontraba en ese estado a medianoche. Lo que un principio le extrañó, comenzó a intranquilizarle al punto de hacerle perder el poco sueño que se esforzaba en mantener. Y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a usar cualquier pretexto para verificar si ese día también se encontraba al mocoso en esa inusual actitud. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que hacía y reprendiéndose se obligó a dejar de buscarle lo cual le costó más de lo que hubiera creído. Se había hecho una fuerte costumbre.

Tuvo que ignorarle. Por inmadura que pareciera esa actitud era lo mejor que podía hacer si quería conservar su postura. Eso sería más digno de Yû Kanda que preguntarle al aludido por sus desvelos. Creyó que todo pasaría por alto y en menos de lo que pensara el asunto estaría totalmente olvidado, pero el mocoso en ocasiones era increíblemente perceptivo con cosas tan triviales que incluso le sorprendió un poco que Allen notara que le estaba evitando. El enano había comenzado a reprimirse más de la cuenta, ya no le respondía con el mismo ímpetu en las cortantes y nada cordiales respuestas que le dedicaba el japonés.

Abrió los ojos teniendo como primera imagen a un Moyashi dormido. La luz de la luna se posaba débilmente dejando apenas visible su relajado rostro con un ligero rastro seco de lágrimas en sus mejillas. ¡Patético!, era tan patético llorar por esa estupidez, pero de todas formas no podía entender a ese niño del todo, era tan complicadamente estúpido que le dolía. Le escuchó soltar un quejido de disconformidad. Chasqueó al entender la razón. ¡Claro! si el maldito golem estaba dormitando a su lado rozándole la cara con la cola de vez en cuando.

Se levantó dirigiéndose a la única ventana de la habitación apoyándose en el borde con uno de sus antebrazos. El mar se veía negro, pero contrastaba con la luna llena que brillaba en todo su esplendor. Sin duda era una noche pacífica, una como hacía mucho no la disfrutaba.

— Nhg… ¿Kanda…?

Le miró de reojo y volvió a concentrarse en el exterior. Sintió algo aletear y posarse a su lado, el jodido golem amarillo estaba mirando con una actitud parecida a la curiosidad hacia afuera, ¡como si pudiera!. Chasqueó nuevamente, odiaba esa maldita esfera fastidiosa, pero eso no era algo que le robaría sus pocos instantes de paz y habiendo llegado a esa resolución prefirió ignorarla.

— Tim, no molestes, vamos a caminar — dijo mientras se incorporaba

—¡Tsk! Deja de hacer eso.

— ¿Hacer qué? — preguntó parpadeando con gesto confundido.

— Comportarte como el maldito mártir que eres.

—Perdóname por ser considerado Bakanda.

— Nadie pidió tu consideración.

— Igual no me quedaré donde obviamente estoy incomodando

— Haz lo que te dé la gana enano.

— ¡Es Allen!

Escuchó como el albino se dirigía a la salida cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— ¡Tsk, estúpido Moyashi!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se removió bajo las sabanas dejando escapar algunos quejidos al tiempo que descubría sus ojos opacados por el cansancio y las grandes ojeras enmarcando la fatídica noche experimentada, una de tantas. Alzó la vista a la ventana notando que aún era temprano y sin más volvió a taparse hasta la cabeza intentando conciliar el sueño que hace tiempo se había esfumado. A pesar de que tenía rato despierto carecía de ánimos para levantarse ese día, el agotamiento le retenía como si un gran peso llevase a su espalda y en su situación es una repercusión normal de sus desvelos diarios.

Era difícil. Dolía, dolía mucho su ojo, los lamentos eran incontrolables y cada vez más audibles. _"Un poco más, solo espera un poco más por favor", _intentaba acallarles pero se negaban a complacerlo. Frustrante, era tan frustrante que le carcomía por dentro y lo peor es que no sabía cuánto tiempo más estaría así. Se giró una vez en la cama intentando encontrar una comodidad que sabía que no había. Suspiró con resignación, intentando reunir la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para soportar lo que fuese necesario y continuar su camino.

Timcanpy que apenas se despertaba se restregó contra la mejilla del albino sacándole algunas risas. Por lo menos su humor había mejorado gracias a su pequeño amigo; sino, se sintiera solo. Y es que el samurái no era alguien con quien "relacionarse" después de todo. Suspiró cansinamente mientras jugaba estirando la esfera dorada hasta deformarla, cosa que al parecer no le molestaba en lo absoluto al golem.

¡Maldito Bakanda!, resoplaba infantilmente. Desde _aquel_ día lo había ignorado más que de costumbre, había tenido la estúpida esperanza de volverse a acercar aunque sea un poco al samurái pero al parecer todo iba en retroceso de nuevo. En varias ocasiones le había preguntado si estaba molesto por lo ocurrido, pero el malnacido siempre terminaba respondiéndole que era tan insignificante que ni siquiera ese tipo de atención merecía. Hizo un ligero puchero. Era una excusa tonta, él sabía que había algo distinto en el oriental porque ya no lo molestaba con alguno de sus comentarios burlescos y ni le llamaba tan seguido por ese molesto apodo (tampoco Allen, claro) pero era extraño…

No quería admitirlo pero realmente se sentía distanciado de Kanda, mucho más que antes cuando solo podían hablar con los puños. Debía ser un verdadero masoquista para preferir ese tipo de trato del japonés que su indiferencia, le inquietaba y no entendía el porqué. Era molesto, como un vacío en el estomago. Pero él no era nadie para discutir el tema, no había nada que le ligara de alguna manera a su compañero exorcista. Río por lo bajo. ¡Vaya!, ahora estaba incluso más deprimido que antes.

— Parezco idiota — dijo quedamente.

— ¡Tsk!, pensé que hace rato lo habías notado.

Se incorporó un poco hasta quedar apoyado en sus codos dirigiendo la mirada a la entrada de la habitación con rostro sorprendido. Ahí estaba Kanda sin camisa y con una toalla secando sus cabellos mirándole con la misma indiferencia de siempre. _¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?, ¿cuánto había escuchado?_. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que eso debió haberle parecido muy extraño al otro.

— Idiota, estabas pensando en voz alta.

Le dijo como si adivinara sus pensamientos. Estaba avergonzado de sí mismo por ser tan transparente cuando se trataba de esa persona, dando paso a un sonrojo más evidente por esos pensamientos. Apenas y aceptaba que el idiota cabello de nena le era menos indiferente que el resto de sus amigos a pesar de que no entendiera el motivo. Le gustaba relacionarse con las personas aunque no tan íntimamente, se sentía amenazado cuando invadían su espacio personal, pero con él era tan distinto… No había manera de esconder lo que guardaba su ser a Kanda. Quizás el japonés era muy intuitivo, digno de un guerrero de su categoría o sencillamente él era muy frágil. Tal vez era un poco de las dos.

— No es tu problema Bakanda — dijo al momento que se recostaba cubriéndose nuevamente.

Ahora estaba bien despierto a causa de la vergüenza y solo se escondía para evitar que el otro notara que sus mejillas estaban coloradas, aunque conociéndole probablemente no lo notara. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de mirarle.

— ¿Qué te pasa Moyashi?. —Se sorprendió. _¿Acaso escuchó bien?, ¿el amargado asocial le estaba preguntando qué le pasaba?_. Resopló con frustración. En definitiva, era demasiado cristalino cuando se trata de ese idiota.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?.

— Porque andas de vago.

— ¡No estoy de vago!, solo no me apetece levantarme — dijo inflando sus mejillas infantilmente — y es Allen retardado.

— ¡Tsk!, Lo que sea.

Le vio acomodarse recostándose en el espaldar de su cama quedando frente a su vista que apenas se asomaba entre algunas hebras blancas. Kanda tomó un libro que había guardado en uno de los gabinetes de la mesa de noche y se dispuso a leer sin prestarle más atención. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo, lo había dejado suelto resaltando entre las prendas blancas de su camisa entreabierta y las sábanas. Realmente se veía bien el imbécil ese.

Al parecer había entrenado antes del alba. Lo había visto en ocasiones salir muy de madrugada. Era imposible ignorar ese hecho ya que casi siempre era después de que volvía, justo cuando su ojo decidía dejarle en paz. En la mayoría de las ocasiones, le costaba conciliar el sueño y aún estaba despierto cuando el pelinegro se levantaba cambiándose sus prendas para luego abandonar la habitación.

Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. Estaba tan cansado que no quería irse a pesar de lo incómodo que se sentía con la otra presencia que se empeñaba en seguir ignorándole, pero tampoco era como si estuviera molestando a su compañero aunque era Kanda después de todo, no había nada que no le molestara a ese ser. Volvió a removerse dándole la espalda al oriental mientras Timcanpy hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para acomodarse entre sus cabellos y se entretenía mordiendo algunos de estos.

— Lecha tibia con miel

Se volteó repentinamente mirando a su compañero con sorpresa a pesar de que este seguía enfocado en su libro. Incluso su golem cayó en la cama revotando un par de veces mirándole con curiosidad por lo repentino del movimiento.

— ¿Eh…? — fue lo único que pudo decir dándose tiempo en procesar la información recibida.

— La leche tibia con miel es buena para el insomnio — le dijo Kanda mientras pasaba la página con indiferencia.

No pudo evitar abrir más sus ojos ante las palabras de su compañero_. ¿Desde cuándo sabía que tenía problemas para dormir?, ¿se había dado cuenta del problema con su ojo?._ Estaba tan sumergido en esas interrogantes que no notó que Kanda se había incorporado apoyando su barbilla entre sus manos entrelazadas mirándole fijamente. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, sentía una tensión inusual.

— ¡Tsk!, ¿Qué tanto piensas?

Dio un respingo al sentir la voz de Kanda tan cerca y giró su rostro para verle sorprendiéndose aún más. Ni se había enterado que ahora el oriental tenía toda su atención puesta en él. Se sonrojó nuevamente sintiéndose estúpido por su falta de reacción para con ese tema, aunque después de todo era normal, era la primera vez que alguien le mencionaba algo al respecto. Kanda lo había notado después de todo el no puede engañarle fácilmente, no a él.

— Mi sueño no es tan pesado como el tuyo, es normal que me diera cuenta — le respondió con naturalidad sin quitarle la vista.

¡Maldita sea!, volvía a leerle. Aún le parecía increíble como ese idiota era capaz de con solo una escaza mirada interpretar todo lo que pensaba. Comenzaba a sospechar seriamente que el pelinegro tenía algunas habilidades ocultas, es como si leyera mentes el bastardo.

— No es tan sencillo — expresó en tono quedo mientras desviaba su mirada a la nada y apretaba fuertemente las sabanas.

Ninguno volvió a mencionar palabras. El silencio se extendió durante varios minutos más, poniendo el ambiente tenso. Allen seguía con la vista perdida entre sus blancas sábanas, le escuchaba mascullar algunas maldiciones o eso creía, no entendía su idioma pero por el tono eso parecía. No se movía de su posición, comenzaba a inquietarle y mucho. Luego de varios minutos Kanda se levantó a cambiarse su ropa casual a su traje de exorcista para después salir dejándole a solas.

Tomó a Tim entre sus brazos aprisionándolo contra su pecho. No sabía que había sido eso, en verdad le sorprendió que el japonés supiera de su problema para dormir y más aún que intentara darle una solución ¿eso era no?. También podía ser que simplemente sea para no molestarlo cuando abandonaba la habitación en las noches. Suspiró decepcionado ante la segunda opción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejó escapar un ligero quejido, uno casi inaudible. Comprobó que aún faltaba para la media noche. Gruñó. Ese sería otro de "esos" días en los que tampoco podría dormir con tranquilidad. Un poco más en esa situación y terminaría volviéndose loco, eso era seguro. Llevó la mano de su inocencia a su descontrolado ojo e incorporándose lentamente salió intentando no hacer ruido para no molestar a su compañero.

Salió del camarote con la brisa marina golpeándole de improvisto el rostro y obligándole a cerrar su otro ojo, ya acostumbrado al frío que le había invadido salió por completo del umbral. Quería evitar dar explicaciones por eso se iba a lugares poco transitados en la orden. En el barco eso era un problema ya que el espacio era muy reducido, sin embargo encontró la manera de pasar desapercibido y como las noches anteriores en su viaje alzó la mirada a los mástiles e invocando su inocencia con su Crown Belt se fue hasta donde debería estar el vigía (2). Vio el oscuro horizonte esperando a que su dolor mermara por sí mismo.

— Espérame por favor, solo un poco más — musitaba al tiempo que una lágrima carmesí rodaba tiñendo su mejilla izquierda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió sus ojos mientras se volteaba en la cama intentando encontrar una mejor posición para dormirse nuevamente. Por inercia paseó rápidamente la vista por la cama contigua a la suya notando que el enano no estaba allí. Chasqueó con fastidio, al parecer hoy el chiquillo también tenía ataques de insomnio. Repentinamente sintió sed y se incorporó con la intención de saciarla.

Al llegar a la cocina se extrañó al encontrarla vacía, era extraño. Se imaginaba que el inglés se encontraba allí perdiendo el tiempo comiendo ya que siempre tenía hambre, además tampoco le había visto en la cubierta. No había ninguna otra parte del barco en donde pudiese estar tranquilamente, a no ser que tenga una aventura con alguno de los pasajeros. Apretó con fuerza sus puños sin entender el motivo, lo que haga el enano canoso no debería importarle pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirse considerablemente molesto al imaginárselo en intimidad con alguien.

Se dirigía con notoria disgusto de regreso a su habitación pero se detuvo al notar unas manchas en las cuales no había reparado anteriormente. Se agachó comprobando lo que eran; sangre, quizás el imbécil se hirió y anduviera llorando por ahí. Chasqueó con fastidio. Iba a retirarse pasando por alto eso. Pero de pronto sintió una calidez en su mejilla, se la frotó comprobando que lo que yacía en el piso caía del cielo. _¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?_, se preguntaba al tiempo que intentaba divisar de donde provenía el líquido.

Abrió sus ojos enormemente. El Moyashi estaba en lo más alto del barco viendo a la nada. _¿Será posible que el pequeño imbécil se haya lastimado y no haya tenido la delicadeza de atenderse?._ En realidad esa posibilidad no le extrañaba, ese niño era tan descuidado consigo mismo que era capaz de desangrarse y ni por enterado se daba.

Comenzó a escalar los maderos ayudado por las cuerdas que sostenían las velas tratando de aferrarse lo mejor que podía, la brisa lo mecía insistentemente pero no supuso problema. Ahí lo que realmente importaba era la irritación que le invadía. Llegó dispuesto a verificar inmediatamente la situación y mandar a dormir al muchachito de una puta vez. Iba a llamarle porque el idiota ni se había percatado de su presencia a pesar de la cercanía. Era increíble que hubiera bajado tanto la guardia como para no notar que ya no estaba solo.

— Mo… — Las palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta al escuchar al otro.

— Por favor… — decía Allen entre sollozos — Solo un poco más…

El pequeño imbécil estaba llorando. _¿Y ahora qué carajos le pasaba?, ¿Con quién diablos hablaba?._ Estaba a punto de dejarle a solas pero la duda e intranquilidad invadía su cuerpo, siempre que padecía de insomnio ¿pasaba esto?. No podía evitar que la incertidumbre se apoderara de él, ya le valía mierda lo que el Moyashi pensara de su actitud, quería respuestas y las quería ¡ya!. Iba llamarle y exigirle una explicación convincente pero Allen se había vuelto a mover llevando sus manos a las orejas mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas en la superficie de madera.

— Por favor, dame un poco más de tiempo— suplicó haciendo más audible su llanto —Espera, por favor. Yo sigo caminando, espera y en poco daré paz a tu alma.

Parpadeó confundido un par de veces. _¿Hablaba con las almas que ve su ojo maldito?, ¿Por qué nadie sabía de esto?_, el niño se había encargado de ocultar bien ese problema; _¡pero qué imbécil!_, ese maldito mártir no tenía remedio después de todo.

Le volvió a mirar notando que la sangre goteaba de su rostro haciendo que se sorprendiera, se acercó un poco dubitativo y frustrado de alguna manera porque el peliblanco no lo había notado a esas alturas y no sabía cómo actuar. Por increíble que pareciera, Yû Kanda no sabía qué hacer. Intentó volverle a llamar pero el grito del menor se lo impidió haciéndole retroceder.

— ¡Cállate! Por favor...

Le vio colocarse en posición fetal a la vez que el flujo de lágrimas había aumentado considerablemente. La situación comenzaba a desesperarle no se lo aguantaría más, pasara lo que pasara ese día entendería las cosas y al fin conocería el motivo de sus anteriores e injustificados desvelos observando al pequeño idiota.

— ¡Oí Moyashi!. — Se agachó a su altura y esperó unos instantes sin obtener respuesta, el inglés solo seguía llorando sin reparar en él — ¿Moyashi, qué jodidos te pasa? — Le tomó por el hombro volteándolo para que le viera.

Se sorprendió tanto que tuvo que usar su mano para apoyarse contar el piso y no caerse. Su ojo maldito estaba tan inflamado que parecía que fuera a salirse de su cuenca, esa asquerosa pupila conformada por varios aros rojos se movía a todos lados como buscando algo. Era repulsivo, que tuvo que reprimir arcadas del asco que esa imagen le causó, pero lo más impactante es que la sangre provenía de eso. Recuperó rápidamente la compostura e intentó hablarle pero el menor estaba en un trance. Su otro ojo, el normal estaba abierto pero sin ninguna señal de vida o lucidez. Le volvió a llamar, Allen en ese momento estaba muy lejos de allí.

— ¡Moyashi!

Las gotas escarlatas no se detenían y el pequeño no parecía reaccionar por más que le llamaran. ¿Qué debería hacer?, se notaba que le dolía y mucho. Tenía una expresión de agonía, podría decir que era hasta más dolorosa que las que había visto antes en esa afeminada cara. Siguió llamándole y rindiéndose ante su conocida falta de paciencia le zarandeó un par de veces intentando traerlo en sí. Lo logró, al fin pudo ver ese peculiar brillo que tanto le caracterizaba en su ojo derecho, el maldito seguía en las mismas condiciones, removiéndose repugnantemente.

— ¿Kanda…? — le llamó quedamente pero luego de un brusco movimiento se levantó cubriéndose su ojo con la mano de su inocencia — ¡NO LO VEAS…! — Exclamó intentado alejarse.

Le vio tambalearse, efectivamente no tenía energías. Si seguía así unos instantes más se caería de la superficie y posiblemente ni tiempo de reaccionar tendría a causar del dolor. Kanda en un intento de detenerle lo tomó de los brazos con más fuerza de la necesaria atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. En una situación normal el menor hubiera puesto algo de resistencia, seguirían de pie y tal vez peleando e insultándose como siempre. Pero esto no era una situación normal, el chico no opuso resistencia alguna, no podía. El resultado fue que ambos cayeron acostados.

Parpadeó un par de veces recuperándose del leve golpe recibido en su cabeza y lo primero que pudo enfocar fue una cabellera blanca. Allen había caído sobre él quedando en una posición ridículamente comprometedora. Seguía sollozando aunque esta vez estaba consciente, cosa que extrañamente le calmó un poco.

— ¡Tranquilízate imbécil!, no lo veré, solo quédate quieto…

El inglés se aferró a la camisa del oriental enterrando la cara en su pecho al tiempo que incrementaba el flujo de lágrimas rojas manchando las prendas que ambos llevaban puestas. Lloraba desconsolada pero silenciosamente. En un intento de empatía (que ni el mismo se creía), Kanda lo rodeó con sus brazos acariciándole la espalda con algo de brusquedad, la verdad no le importaba. Era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de contacto ¿amable?, eso era algo nuevo para él, por ende no sabía cómo transmitir algunas cosas, solo esperaba que el otro fuese lo suficientemente prudente y callara.

A pesar de la falta de delicadeza de su tacto, Allen pareció entender o por lo menos eso creyó Kanda al notar que este se había relajado. Aún seguía aferrado a su camisa como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero ejercía menos presión en sus puños en comparación a un principio. Seguía llorando pero se le escuchaba más tranquilo. Intentó levantarle la cara pero el otro se negó enterrándola más en su pecho. No entendía que pasaba y lo que menos entendía era porque se aislaba en esta situación teniendo tantas personas a su alrededor. Pero como el mocoso era un imbécil de campeonato seguramente prefería tragarse todo solo con la intención de no preocupar a nadie. ¡Tonterías al fin al cabo!.

— ¿Qué es eso mocoso? — se aventuró a preguntar.

Se quedó esperando una respuesta, pero el albino se quedó inmóvil aún sobre él. Suspiró resignado, el niño era jodidamente terco cuando de guardarse las cosas se trataba. Levantó la mirada y se quedó observando la noche iluminada por un mar de estrellas, las contempló lo más que pudo, ese panorama le había relajado en demasía, tanto que no se había dado cuenta que escondía sus dedos entre los blancos cabellos del menor. Sintió al otro suspirar profundamente sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, sin embargo no dejó de hacerlo porque lo había tranquilizado y quizás con eso podría dormirse.

— Este es mi pecado, Bakanda…

Le miró con gesto confundido, pero esa confusión comenzaba a transformarse en rabia. Ese pequeño imbécil, ¿se aguantaba todo por lo que pasó con su padre adoptivo?. Era normal que alguien que se quedaba solo y desamparado en el mundo a tan corta edad fuera fácilmente manipulado por el Conde. ¿Cuándo carajos pensaba superar eso?. Resopló dando paso a una expresión de enfado. Alzó nuevamente la mirada al firmamento intentando calmarse para no partirle la boca al niñito que estaba recostado en su pecho.

— ¿Por qué no has hablado con Komui? — le preguntó Kanda intentando parecer lo más indiferente posible.

— No es necesario.

Arqueó una ceja. Realmente es un masoquista el jodido enano, sin embargo no pudo seguir pensando mucho porque el otro continuó.

— Cuando libere almas se calmará un tiempo. Sólo tengo que esperar.

— ¡Tsk! — era cierto que el niño tenía mucho tiempo sin cazar akumas, lo que le hizo entender un poco la situación — Tu insomnio se debe a tu ojo, ¿cierto?

Allen al fin había levantado la cabeza, su ojo se había calmado. Se quedó mirando a Kanda sin decir palabra y luego le sonrió. Esa sonrisa le sacó un poco de balance, era sincera, cálida, algo que jamás pensó llegar a ver en el rostro del menor. _¿Por qué le otorgaba ese gesto precisamente a alguien tan detestable como él?_. Se sentía raro, se estaba enfermando o sencillamente la estupidez del otro se le estaba contagiando.

Se permitió observarlo durante unos instantes sin limitarse. Por inercia llevó su mano al rostro del menor limpiando el rastro de esas dolorosas lágrimas rojas que opacaban sus delicadas facciones. Siempre pensó que era tan distinto, totalmente lo opuesto y que jamás podrían compartir absolutamente nada. Por alguna razón que desconocida, en más de una ocasión llegó a pensar: _la sangre definitivamente no le hacía resaltar, _no como a él. Tonterías, ¿cómo puede pensar en ese tipo de cosas?.

Siguió limpiando la sangre con empeño. No le gustaba el aspecto del enano al volver de las misiones difíciles, de hecho le irritaba mucho verlo con ese escandaloso color encima y la sonrisa estúpida apagada por la sangre seca, definitivamente no contrastaba con su apariencia y aptitud. Hasta ahora comenzaba a entender el porqué le molestaba verle así.

Volvió en sí al sentir una mirada curiosa, Allen le veía extrañado y solo ahí se dio cuenta de que aún seguía con su mano en la mejilla izquierda del albino sin hacer nada. Fingió seguir limpiando, no quería dar explicaciones y aunque se las pidiera, no las daría. Se extrañó cuando le vio cerrar los ojos con expresión relajada y apoyar la cara contra su mano, se lo permitió sin objetar nada; de hecho no quería, por el contrario reforzó el contacto paseando su dedo libre haciendo ligeros círculos con aire ausente.

— ¿Está mejor? — preguntó Kanda mientras que con el pulgar delineaba esa marca comenzando desde el pentágono.

— Sí — expresó quedamente mientras asentía — no creo que vuelva a molestarme por hoy.

El peliblanco intentaba levantarse, pero los brazos le temblaban haciéndole caer un par de veces sobre donde estaba recostado. Su debilidad a causa de tantos desvelos se comenzaba a notar. Kanda se fastidió de los intentos inútiles de Allen y lo colocó a su lado mientras chasqueaba.

— No hay prisa — expresó al tiempo que se volvía a recostar y elevaba la mirada al cielo.

Allen parpadeó dos veces confundido por la actitud tan amable del mayor y siguió la dirección de su mirada recostándose de lleno en la madera. Abrió sus plateados ojos al encontrarse con la gran cantidad de estrellas que cubrían el cielo. Maravillado era una palabra que ni siquiera se acercaba a todas las emociones que se aglomeraban dentro de él, tanto tiempo desvelándose y no había visto algo igual.

El silencio se extendió durante mucho tiempo, el japonés no sabía cuánto pero raramente no le molestaba, se sentía bien. Era tan extraño que no le enfadara la cercanía del menor, incluso le permitió acercarse más cuando buscaba calor. Estaba titiritando de frío y era normal a esa altura, el viento soplaba fuertemente y si hubieran estado de pie posiblemente habrían tenido problemas.

Escuchó al otro soltar un profundo suspiro y viéndole de reojo confirmó que se había dormido. Con mucho cuidado y sosteniendo al albino con un brazo se balanceó a las cuerdas deslizándose hasta quedar cerca del suelo y saltar. El peliblanco soltó un quejido de protesta pero se volvió a acomodar removiéndose en su pecho. Kanda fortaleció el agarre con ambos brazos y se dirigió a la habitación.

Depositó a Allen suavemente en su cama y le observó unos segundos. Chasqueó con fastidio, no recordaba que sus camisas seguían manchadas. Se dispuso a buscar un cambio para el menor y con toda la calma intentando no despertarle hizo su labor con una delicadeza que creía no poseer. Era tan fastidioso hacer esas cosas (tampoco lo había hecho antes) y más que el enano no se quedaba quieto, le pareció más agotador hacer eso que lo anterior. Realmente no quería despertarle, ahora menos que entendía lo que le pasaba.

Igual que una hace una semana la luna se había colado por la ventana iluminando el rostro del albino. De no ser porque aun llevaba rastros secos de su sangre pareciera que fuera la misma escena. Hoy tal como ese día, parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Le escuchó removerse en su cama mientras ladeaba el rostro dejando los labios entreabiertos al tiempo que respiraba pausadamente.

Se acercó sentándose al lado de Allen y sacando un pañuelo lo humedeció un poco con su lengua procediendo a quitar las manchas que opacaban su palidez, el chico fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando pero no se despertaba, tenía el sueño bastante pesado en comparación con él aunque el cansancio era un factor aunado. Terminó con ello mirándole aún, en definitiva a un niño no le luce la sangre. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y cerró sus ojos.

El silencio reinaba apaciblemente siendo interrumpido por algunos golpes de las olas contra el barco, era una melodía encantadora para el samurái. Salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar al albino relamerse escandalosamente los labios para luego suspirar profundamente y quedarse quieto.

No sabía que había pasado o quizás no quería pensar mucho en ello, no en ese momento que no se sentía él mismo, ya se tomaría el tiempo de meditar detenidamente las cosas y encontrarle una lógica. Ciertamente lo que había acontecido ese día cambió su perspectiva o simplemente le hizo ver lo que había intentado ignorar con todas sus fuerzas durante tanto tiempo.

Viró la mirada encontrándose otra vez con el rostro sosegado del inglés iluminado sublimemente. Ahora que este dormía, aprovechó en delinear sus facciones comenzando desde el pentagrama que nacía en su frente y terminaba a media mejilla, continuó el recorrido hasta rozar solo con la punta de sus dedos sus labios, sus resecos y extrañamente suaves labios. Resopló molesto, incorporándose con cuidado. No era el momento para esas cosas, debía mantenerse a sí mismo en su fría e inmutable posición, las ambigüedades no existen en el vocabulario de Yû Kanda. Tenía que salirse de esta situación antes de que se torne realmente problemática.

Le volvió a escuchar suspirar sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos y prestándole atención a los trazos delicados de su cara. Él no era así, sus necesidades se basaban en lo que vivía a diario y emociones tales como al inquietud, curiosidad y ansiedad eran cosas desconocidas hasta que llegó cierto enano. Curiosidad,_ ¡qué ironía!,_ se supone que lo que le pase al Moyashi no era su problema y en realidad lo que le pase a cualquiera, eso nunca antes le había importado.

La curiosidad volvió a él, solo que en ese momento se presentó de una forma bastante extraña, más que eso ya era una necesidad. Necesitaba saber si era normal tener esos impulsos repentinos, impulsos que desahogaba en sus peleas.

Volvió a esos pensamientos mientras le observaba intensamente. No supo cuanto paso ni como sucedió pero al volver en sí tenía aprisionado los labios de Allen en un delicado y superficial beso. Se sorprendió de sus acciones pero no se reprimió ya era irreversible lo que había hecho, terminó aceptando su mal y se rindió ante la sensación del contacto. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, posaba su mano sobre la mejilla izquierda afianzando el contacto a pesar de que el otro solo siguiera dormido. Sabía que eso era algo que deseaba, solo que hasta ese día lo reconocía y en vista de la irónica vida que lo había colocado en esa circunstancia tan jodidamente absurda se permitió obtener lo más que podía de esa experiencia. Degustó más de esos suaves labios, delineándolos sutilmente con su lengua como si esperara algo del peliblanco, pero no sucedió.

Terminó separándose sin dejar de verle y decidió apartarse cuidadosamente a su cama antes de cometer otra tontería.

— Kan-da…

Se quedó petrificado. _¿Acaso se dio cuenta de lo que hizo?_, tenía que preparar una buena excusa o en el peor de los casos tendría que lanzar al Moyashi por la borda con tal de conservar su reputación. Se giró lentamente intentando imponerse con su aura pero solo le vio durmiendo como hace unos momentos atrás. Sonrió con ironía. Sería extraño que estuviera soñando con una persona tan desagradable como él.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama viendo por unos instantes al techo mientras repasaba imágenes de lo vivido. Se giró viendo al inglés el cual tenía una estúpida sonrisa. Arqueó una ceja de manera interrogante. _¿Qué clase de sueño podría estar teniendo el mocoso?_, uno bien tonto si le preguntaban y es que, _¿en qué cabeza cabe que las palabras 'Kanda' y 'sonrisa' encajan en el mismo contexto?_, _¡eso no podría tener ningún tipo de relación o sentido!._ De todas formas nada de lo que pensara el menor, tenía sentido para él.

Sin más dejó cerrar sus ojos para caer ante el hechizo de Morpheo teniendo cómo última imagen a un estúpido Moyashi sonriéndole enternecidamente. No sabía con quien soñaba pero no le importaba mientras él fuera único viéndole.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y me dejen sus comentarios… aún no me acostumbro a esta página pero haré lo posible por actualizar rápido y subir mi otro fic una vez lo edite porque no estoy conforme con mi inicial escritura, sin embargo mantendrá la misma esencia.

**Palo Mayor: **En los barcos de vela de tres palos, el **palo mayor** es el que ocupa la posición central, siendo el de más a proa el _trinquete_ y el de más a popa el de _mesana_.

**Cofa de Vigía: **es una especie de tablado o meseta que se forma de piezas de madera en lo alto de los palos mayores de las embarcaciones sobre los baos y crucetas establecidos a este fin. El vigía es la persona a cargo de la observación de los peligros del mar, de las naves, los costas, etc…

Gracias a **laynad3** por tu review, me emocioné mucho con lo que leí usualmente los prólogos no son tan interesantes y el obtener ese tipo de comentarios en el primer capi fue gratificante espero cumplir con tus expectativas en el segundo...:)


	3. Aceptando Males

**Capsule**

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Hola.

Les traigo el tercer capítulo y ya va a comenzar lo interesante, el punto crítico o por lo menos así lo percibo. Sin más disfruten del capítulo y comenten que tal les pareció.

**Advertencias(?):** No hay muchas la verdad.

- Lenguaje ofensivo por parte de Kanda… (como siempre)

- OOC por parte de ambos

- Las que se les ocurra…

**Disclaimer: **D grayGMan y sus personajes son autoría de Hoshino Katsura-sama (la quiero matar se volvió a atrasar, algo me lo decía -.-)

* * *

3.- Aceptando Males

Había transcurrido casi un mes desde que partieron de tierras europeas y la situación en vez de mejorar empeoraba inevitablemente con el transcurso de los días. La inquietud y la ansiedad rebosaba en el ambiente. Era asfixiante la situación e incluso algo dolorosa, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido aquel día. Un suspiro involuntario abandonó sus labios denotando una profunda nostalgia.

Quizás era paranoico, pero simplemente no podía hacerse la vista gorda al no saber qué fue de él luego de eso. Luego de haber sido descubierto por Kanda.

_Kanda…_

Curvó una sonrisa irónica. _¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente ese día?_, se preguntaba con reproche. Justamente cuando su ojo se encontraba en las peores condiciones, hacía tanto que no ocurría algo así. En otra situación con solo ocultarlo con su mano hubiera bastando para evadir las cosas, pero con las escandalosas lagrimas rojas no había marcha atrás. Había dejado al descubierto una escena verdaderamente desagradable.

Se recargó en el barandal de madera recostando con pesadez su cabeza escondiéndola entre sus brazos cruzados y comenzó a hacer memorias. Recordó haber perdido la consciencia por unos instantes sin saber con certeza cuánto tiempo en realidad, lo único que abstrajo de vuelta un poco de su cordura en esa patética situación fue su voz. Escuchó esa voz con claridad resonando en su mente dejando un eco ininterrumpido que le incitaba a mantenerse con sus sentidos activos y no dejarse llevar por lo que su penuria le provocaba. Claro que se negaba a creer que fuese él, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, si esa persona jamás había mostrado ningún tipo de simpatía a su persona recordándole cada vez que era un maldito.

Se declaró loco. Su mente le estaba jugando una broma, una de muy mal gusto porque Kanda jamás iría por él ¿verdad?. Pero para su sorpresa al ser sacudido con brusquedad se encontró con esas profundas obsidianas mirándole con algo parecido a la ansiedad, tal vez un poco de confusión, simplemente no estaba en condiciones de identificar la mirada que le obsequiaba el japonés. Solo sabía que era algo que sinceramente no imaginó ver en toda su vida. ¿Tanto le necesitaba como para que su cerebro proyectara ese tipo de alucinaciones?

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que una presión comenzaba a lastimar sus hombros. No estaba imaginándolo, en realidad era él. Le llamó con voz temblorosa, quería tocarle, le urgía su tacto; temblaba pero no de frío, no sabía de qué. El dolor de su ojo había menguado un poco al punto de haberlo hecho a un lado, estaba tan concentrado en lo que su visión le mostraba que todo lo demás pasó a segundo plano. Pero algo lo sacó de su letargo, esos ojos que siempre admiró tanto por su profundidad como su seguridad, por nunca mostrar ni un ápice de duda, esos ojos estaban concentrados en un punto de su rostro.

Se alarmó. De todos esa era la persona que menos deseaba que le viera así, no en esas condiciones tan patéticas y deplorables. Terminaría despreciándole más aún. Si antes no quiso darle su mano por ser un maldito, ahora le provocaría asco, le repudiaría, se alejaría más de lo que lo había hecho los últimos días de ser posible y por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a entender, esa sensación le aterró considerablemente. Prefería su odio pero que siguiera allí, a su lado, así sea solo para insultarle o golpearle. _¿Cómo es que podía llegar a ser tan egoísta y contradictorio?_, pues ni él mismo se entendía.

Desesperadamente intentó huir de su mirada, a pesar de que muchas veces luchó por obtenerla así sea por breves instantes. Ironías de la vida, dándole lo que había querido con anhelo en el momento que deseaba apartarlo. Se alejó precipitadamente, con lo que no contaba era que su cuerpo no le respondiera como deseaba, estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Lo próximo que supo era que estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Kanda que había amortiguado su caída. Se avergonzó tanto que ni siquiera tiempo le dio de procesar el hecho que el mayor lo había atraído a su cuerpo de una manera un tanto brusca.

Le dijo; bueno, en realidad le ordenó que se quedara quieto. En todo caso no había nada que pudiese hacer, no tenía las fuerzas para ejercer ninguna acción. La tensión inundó el lugar y el verse así le provocó unas terribles ansias y desesperación, todo se estaba acumulando peligrosamente dentro de él al punto de hacerle fallar al respirar, se sentía mareado a la sensación de la falta de oxígeno y el esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas no ayudaba mucho.

Tenía mucho tiempo batallando para esconder su condición. Sus amigos notaban los cambios, pero simplemente se zafaba tras una sonrisa forzada dando a entender que realmente no quería compartir ese tema con nadie. Con los más allegados no había supuesto problema anteriormente, lo sobrellevaba y se libraba fácilmente de sus interrogatorios con alguna evasiva discreta. Pero con ese ser que tan solo desprecio le ha dirigido no podía controlarse, no podía simplemente sonreírle como a los demás, no cuando sentía esos pozos oscuros como la noche desnudarle el alma. No podía mentir ante la profundidad de la mirada de Kanda.

Sentía dolor; no tanto cómo en un principio, pero seguía presente. Sin embargo, el miedo y la sensación de vació se llevó cualquier rastro de su cordura y determinación, lo acumulado se derramó desde lo más profundo de su ser, lo que quedaba de su máscara se quebró y absolutamente todo se empeñó en salir en ese preciso momento.

_El peor de todos los momentos._

_¿Por qué era tan débil cuando se trataba de él?_, se recriminó amargamente al no poder contenerse más. Sus lágrimas resbalaron como caudales represados durante mucho tiempo sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. _¿Por qué dolía tanto?, ¿Por qué justo frente a Kanda no podía detenerse?_, no quería verse aún más débil ante esa presencia que se empeñaba en recordarle su inutilidad a cada oportunidad, pero ahora sencillamente era tarde. El inicio de su total distanciamiento, lo sentía. Nunca podrá estar a la par de su compañero.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa ardiéndole un poco en el acto por haberlos mantenido tan fuertemente cerrados contra la camisa blanca del oriental que ahora por su culpa era roja. Kanda le acariciaba la espalda, no con la misma sutileza con la que lo haría Lenalee o incluso Lavi, estas eran bastante rudas en comparación y hasta algo torpes, pero por algún motivo le reconfortó en sobremanera. Respiro profundamente sintiendo como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo de haberlo hecho con normalidad, pues aún no se había regularizado y las lágrimas seguían su recorrido incesantemente.

Ese temor experimentado al imaginarse despreciado e ignorado por el oriental se esfumó con tan solo su toque, aquel vacío y desesperación fue reemplazado por la calidez que aquellas toscas caricias le brindaban. Estaba sosegándole llevando paz a su ser, a pesar de que el dolor de su ojo no se había ido por completo. No tenía idea si alguna otra vez tendría el privilegio de sentir algo así de nuevo, pero por ese día se permitió disfrutarlo. Además apreciaba su vida, ni loco comentaría algo.

Después del apacible silencio y un extraño intento por parte de Kanda de mirarle el rostro que frustró con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, llegó la pregunta incómoda. No se extrañó, de hecho la esperaba aunque no tenía la certeza de que el oriental lo hiciera de manera tan directa cuando siempre se había mostrado tan indiferente a todo. El silencio volvió a reinar siendo quebrantado en algunas ocasiones por el viento chocar fuertemente contras las velas color perla, quería disfrutarlo, el dolor lo había olvidado y los quejidos de las almas ya no llegaban a su oído o tal vez era que la presencia que yacía bajo a él lo distraía tanto como para no escuchar aquellos lamentos.

Sus cabellos fueron sutilmente acariciados incrementando la necesidad de aferrarse más al asiático, pero él no tenía ese derecho, solo se dejó hacer por el mayor lo que quisiera mientras disfrutaba del contacto soltando sonoros suspiros que le serenaban el alma. No se detuvo, Kanda seguía enroscando sus dedos en los blancos cabellos que en más de una ocasión había dicho detestar. Sonrío contra su pecho antes de dejar escapar un suspiro más audible que los anteriores. Le sintió tensarse un poco pero no se contuvo y siguió tocándole al tiempo que se acumulaban emociones extrañas en su interior.

Kanda no le había vuelto a hablar a pesar de que Allen no había respondido su pregunta. Pudo haberse guardado su respuesta y podría asegurar que el otro no le presionaría, así era ese idiota después de todo. Aún así prefirió sincerarse.

— Este es mi pecado, Bakanda… — Le dijo con menos esfuerzo del que creía, pues se había relajado lo suficiente como para hablar con naturalidad.

Sintió como al mayor se lo contraían un poco los músculos; tal vez involuntariamente, para después resoplar. Lo latidos del pelilargo que hasta ese momento no había notado se aceleraron ligeramente dejándole algo confundido, incluso esperaba que le saliera con algún comentario mordaz, pero nada de eso pasó. Sólo más silencio.

— ¿Por qué no has hablado con Komui?

La pregunta le agarró desprevenido incluso se había hecho la idea de que no cruzarían más palabras pero por inercia le respondió que no era necesario explicándole que cuando cazara akumas se calmaría y todo volvería a la normalidad. Esperar, eso le había dicho. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo?, no sabía realmente si lograría soportarlo lo suficiente, pero sus manos estaban atadas, no había nada que pudiese hacer. Le oyó chasquear y sonrió mentalmente, ese era el Kanda que conocía, el imbécil indiferente que se fastidia con todo, solo que hoy no era el maldito bastardo insensible, era cálido. Sintió una necesidad inmensa de abrazarle que tuvo que reprimir con mucho esfuerzo no podía pedir más de lo que estaba obteniendo.

— Tu insomnio se debe a tu ojo, ¿cierto?

Levantó la cara para mirarle ya que su ojo se había calmado. Le vio con una expresión tranquila como si solo dejara que las cosas pasaran. Era una imagen que nunca creyó haber visto pues solo conocía sus gestos de enojo e indiferencia. Estaba algo feliz, realmente no quería que Kanda se enterara de sus problemas y mucho menos le viera, pero el tenerlo así viéndole de esa manera se llevaba cualquier signo de duda o ansiedad.

Quería agradecerle, hacerle saber que solo con esto, solo con sentirle cerca, por preocuparse; porque si estaba allí significaba que estaba preocupado por él, ¿no?. Pero quien conozca al oriental sabe que agradecerle es algo que no debes hacer si quieres seguir en buenos términos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue regalarle una sonrisa, una que demostrara su total y absoluta felicidad a pesar de lo que estaba viviendo, aunque se tensó un poco al verle abrir los ojos de esa manera. Esa era una visión muy inusual y es que no todos los días se ve a un Kanda sorprendido, quizás no debió haber hecho eso.

Cerró los ojos al ver moverse el otro esperando que volviera a ser el ogro y lo tirara a un lado pero en vez de eso lo que sintió lo desconcertó al punto de preguntarse si no se había desmayado hace un rato o se había quedado dormido y estaba teniendo un sueño. Pero no, esa calidez no podría sentirla en sueños. El pelilargo le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza, no entendió del todo ese gesto hasta después de unos segundos. Ese escandaloso rastro de sus lágrimas estaba siendo sutilmente removido por las manos del japonés.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que esas extremidades fueran totalmente rústicas y llenas de callos fruto de años blandiendo una pesada espada, le quitaban la ternura a la situación. Alzó la mirada y los ojos del mayor estaban enfocados en su cicatriz con aire ausente mientras seguía limpiando. Repentinamente se detuvo, pero sin quitar la mano de la mejilla con la misma ausencia en su mirada. No estaba seguro de qué hacer o decir e incluso un miedo le azotó al pensar que Kanda estaba recapacitando en cuanto a lo ocurrido. Pero no hacía nada y eso le desesperaba.

Le miró insistentemente iba a llamarle pero justo en ese momento le vio reaccionar mientras seguía moviendo su mano con delicadeza en el rostro. Agradeció mentalmente el no haber hablado solo por poder seguir disfrutando de ese roce, por un poco más y pudo haberlo arruinado. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar ante la tranquilizadora sensación e involuntariamente se recostó en esa cálida mano que le consolaba. _No te apartes, _quería decirle pero eso era imposible. Nunca obtendría más, lo sabía.

Las caricias en su rostro se extendieron durante varios minutos más, de los cuales él no supo nada, lo único que le trajo de vuelta la realidad fue la voz del mayor que extrañamente sonó relajada. Le Preguntó si se encontraba mejor a lo que sin mucho protocolo afirmó calmadamente. Sintió que era el momento de seguir su curso por lo que intentó incorporarse un par de veces fallando miserablemente. Las pocas fuerzas que quedaban se habían desvanecido por completo y ni siquiera apoyarse en sus propios brazos podía.

Lo inesperado fue sentir las manos del mayor en sus hombros acomodándole a un lado a lo que solo pudo reaccionar con un gesto lleno de confusión, pero no pudo pensar mucho en el asunto porque el japonés había continuado expresando que no había prisa. Se extrañó, _¿acaso Kanda quería que se quedara un poco más?_, eso no podía ser posible. Le miró aún más confundido que antes esperando que continuara o notar algo que le indicara cualquier cosa, no quería decir nada fuera de lugar y arruinar el curso de los acontecimientos.

Le vio mirar al firmamento por lo que decidió imitarlo y terminar de recostarse de lleno a su lado. Había una cantidad inimaginable de estrellas brillando fuertemente en el cielo, jamás pensó que el oriental se detuviera a contemplar ese tipo de cosas, suele ser tan insensible. Sonrió complacido al conocer eso de su acompañante y solo se limitó a contemplar el hermoso panorama.

Los minutos pasaron y solo se podía relajar con la vista y el viento cantar en sus oídos aunque en ocasiones alguna que otra ráfaga lo hacía titiritar violentamente. Por inercia, terminaba recostándose más y más en búsqueda de calor del oriental. Le miraba de reojo y solo tenía sus facciones relajadas con su vista fija en las estrellas así que sentía que podía cercarse sin poner en riesgo su vida. Volvió a sonreír mentalmente esa era una visión que definitivamente atesoraría toda su vida.

Luego de eso no supo más nada de sí mismo.

Al día siguiente despertó tallándose los ojos con algo de pereza y bostezando sonoramente, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había dormido tan plácidamente. Interrumpió su línea de pensamientos al darse cuenta que no recordaba haber llegado a su cama por cuenta propia.

Imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior surcaron sus pensamientos. Recordó lo acontecido al tiempo que un color carmesí se apoderaba de su rostro. Buscó con la vista al personaje de larga cabellera negra sin obtener éxito agradeciendo que no haya visto sus gestos. Miró hacia la ventana se sorprendió al notar que el mediodía se estaba aproximando. Nunca dormía hasta tan altas horas, definitivamente estaba muy cansado pero ese día se sentía renovado.

Se estiró energéticamente y se levantó a hacer su higiene matinal para luego arreglar su apariencia. Viéndose algo presentable, o por lo menos para salir de la habitación a pesar de reconocer que no estaba impecablemente vestido como acostumbraba y se empañaba en estar. De todas formas era un caballero y ante todo la presentación. Salió con algo de premura buscando al asiático con la vista sin encontrarlo, se sentía ansioso por algún motivo y realmente quería confirmar que no había imaginado nada de lo que recordaba.

Que su necesidad del contacto humano no lo había hecho imaginarse todas esas cosas.

Alzó la mirada cubriéndose un poco los ojos con el antebrazo por el imponente sol que le dio con todo en la cara, ya era un poco más de mediodía y la luminosidad le lastimaba un poco los ojos. Una vez acostumbrado salió y caminó un poco por la cubierta y ya en la popa le vio recostado contra el barandal con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Se dirigió sin aminorar el paso al encuentro con su compañero y ya solo unos pocos metros cerca de él se detuvo abruptamente. _¿Qué le digo?_, esa pregunta retumbó en su cabeza fuertemente. Él conocía a Kanda y sabía que cualquier cosa que pusiera en peligro su reputación no la aceptaría fácilmente y podría ser contraproducente, podría alejarse más. Su sonrisa se borró de su rostro y estaba dispuesto a macharse silenciosamente pero la voz del mayor frustró su huída.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le preguntó con voz fuerte y sin un ápice emoción que no fuese enojo.

No sabía que responderle. En realidad no sabía cómo expresarse sin incomodar al mayor y que este le evadiera como había estado haciendo las últimas semanas incluso antes de salir de la Orden. La cabeza la tenía hecha un nudo y no podía aclarar ni ordenar ninguno de sus pensamientos los cuales eran muchos.

— ¿Qué?, ¿eres tan imbécil que hasta olvidaste cómo hablar?

Se sorprendió iba a reclamar, _¿qué le había hecho para que le tratara de esa manera?_ Pero justo cuando iba a abrir su boca el otro continuó.

— ¡Tsk!, si no vas a decir nada me largo. Se me quitaron las ganas de meditar.

— ¡KANDA…! — le gritó mientras le tomaba por el brazo.

Se tapó la boca avergonzado por el tono de voz usado. Realmente no quería actuar de esa manera tan desesperada, pero ese idiota siempre lo obligaba a hacer cosas impensables. El mayor sin dirigirse totalmente a él le veía de reojo con un enojo mayor que al principio.

— ¡Habla de una puta vez! — Le exigió con un tono de voz que le hizo estremecerse hasta la médula.

_No te alejes_, quería decirle. _No me deje atrás por favor…_

Quería gritarle mil y un cosas pero por algún motivo su garganta se trancó y todo murió allí. Le escuchó chasquear de nuevo y lo último que divisó fue su ancha espalda alejándose a grandes zancadas con paso de decidido. Había perdido su oportunidad. Ya el distanciamiento era irreversible.

Y desde ese día no volvieron a cruzar palabras.

En la actualidad las cosas habían empeorado. Si antes le veía con enfado o incluso le llamaba por cualquier apelativo grosero, ahora ni eso. Su ojo se descontrolaba con menos frecuencia e intensidad que ese día o por lo menos otro tipo de problemas lo tenía lo suficientemente distraído cómo para ignorar en parte su situación. Todo era culpa de ese maldito bastardo con aires de grandeza que ni siquiera se dignaba a verle mientras que él aprovechaba cualquier instante para verlo a la distancia y ahora días después sigue preguntándose qué pasó y por qué el otro lo ignoraba incluso más que antes.

Terminó aceptando que era lo suficientemente desagradable como para haber alejado incluso al inmutable Yû Kanda. _Doy asco_, se repetía constantemente reprimiendo con gran esfuerzo las lagrimas que cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido intentaban escapar y lo peor es que no entendía porque sentía ese vacío tan sepulcral.

Alzó la mirada plateada que solo mostraba una inmensa tristeza, notando como poco a poco el azulado cielo con el que se despertó comenzó a adquirir matices sombríos dando paso a nubes grises. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí en la proa pensando todo eso?; no lo sabía, pero tenía la certeza que había sido lo suficiente como para haberse saltado el almuerzo. Desde ese día ni siquiera coincidía con Kanda en las comidas a pesar de que alargaba los instantes lo más que podía para tener tan siquiera una mísera oportunidad de acercamiento, pero el otro parecía evitarle porque justamente cuando se retiraba a reposar le veía entrar al comedor como si nada.

Una humedad se deslizó por sus mejillas dando paso a muchas más. Agradecía al clima que ese día había decidido descender en una lluvia torrencial, de esa manera podía liberar sus lágrimas sin ser notadas después de llevar algunos días reprimiéndolas fuertemente. Alzó nuevamente la vista dejando caer sus níveos cabellos hacia atrás mientras el agua que descendía de las cargadas nubes lo bañaban completamente humedeciendo y pegando sus ropas a su cuerpo. A pesar de estar totalmente mojado, el traje de exorcista que portaba era lo suficientemente protector y el frío que sentía más que por el clima, se debía a la soledad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había decidido ignorar al enano, pero cada vez le estaba resultando una tarea más difícil. Le vio en los barandales de la Proa mirando al horizonte. Tuvo el impulso de acercarse y analizar su reacción, pero desistió de esa idea marchándose antes de ser notado. La decisión estaba tomada y eso solo complicaría las cosas, sería absolutamente innecesario. Esa fue su resolución y sin más preámbulo se dirigió al camarote.

Una vez allí se puso cómodo desatando su cabellera y dejando a un lado su saco de exorcista para luego recostarse contra el espaldar de su cama con pesadez inusual en el japonés. Se sentía extrañamente cansado, no lo entendía ya que sus actividades se reducían a entrenar, meditar, comer y dormir; bueno y la nueva, evadir a su compañero. Eso seguramente lo tenía tan agotado, el evitar al pequeño imbécil más otros factores inesperadamente aunados en las noches le consumía energías cómo nunca lo hubiera creído, pero así era. Odiaba admitirlo pero ignorar al inglés le suponía un gran esfuerzo.

Se reprendió mentalmente porque de manera inconsciente sus pensamientos iban de nuevo a esa dirección, al jodido Moyashi. Dibujo una mueca de disgusto, muy leve pero comenzaba a irritarse, quería alejar al canoso de su mente pero el maldito destino se encargaba de vincularlos en más de un irónico sentido. Se acercó un poco a la mesa tomando de entre uno de los gabinetes el libro que agradecía haber traído consigo, quizás el continuarlo le ayudaría a mantener su mente en otra cosa o por lo menos en alguna idea coherente.

Leía sin entender absolutamente nada, pues sus pensamientos no estaban enfocados en el libro precisamente. Era tan molesto, jodidamente desesperante que le airaba. Él jamás había tenido problemas con la concentración, era sabido que no era muy partidario de la literatura sin embargo se había habituado a llevar consigo alguno que otro libro contando con que no tuviera algo más de provecho que hacer. Y no tenía por qué negarlo, alguna que otra obra le había atraído y le entretuvo.

Esta no era de las mejores, pero sin duda era muy buena sobre todo para pasar el tiempo. Pero lo que menos hacía era concentrarse en el libro. Hizo un poco de presión en su tabique para despejar su mente que era una confusión total, después de varios segundos y tras haber masajeado una de sus sienes evitando el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con terminarle de joder el día, dirigió su vista a la lectura anterior

Se enfocó con un poco más de concentración en la historia. Pasó varias páginas llegando a un punto, según él, totalmente innecesario. Una maldita escena sentimental, pretendía pasar totalmente de ella pues la trama era lo que realmente le interesaba no las cursilerías de sus protagonistas, pero prefirió seguir leyendo para no perderse de algún punto que quizás fuese definitivo. Chasqueó con fastidio mientras rodaba los ojos. Él no estaba interesado en romanticismos y muchos menos en amores imposibles, prefería las tragedias y guerras, donde se relatara supervivencia y el ingenio del personaje, pero al parecer el romance es un mal del que la sociedad jamás podrá liberarse.

El libro ciertamente estaba dirigido a una audiencia adulta. Había muchas cosas que ni siquiera él con sus 19 años lograba entender del todo, pero no era ingenuo como para no saber a dónde iba dirigido todo aquello. El sonido del libro cerrándose con fuerza resonó por toda la estancia y el golpe de esta contra la mesa fue peor. Pensaba que leyendo podía dejar de lado sus estúpidos pensamientos pero lo que hizo fue empeorar las cosas.

Se removió con insistencia en la cama buscando una posición más confortable, pero se sentía jodidamente incómodo. Terminó de acomodarse quedando de lado, justamente viendo a la cama contigua vacía. Frunció el ceño involuntariamente.

Intentaba con todas las fuerzas de sur ser dejar atrás lo ocurrido aquel día, pero todo lo relacionado al maldito enano le hacía volver a aquellos momentos. Frustración, esa era la palabra que más se acercaba a lo que sentía en esos instantes. Había sido contraproducente aprovecharse de la somnolencia del Moyashi para saciar su capricho. Se sentía como un maldito bastardo que se aprovechó de los problemas de un niño necesitado de afecto para satisfacer sus deseos egoístas, por eso no podía tocarlo, verle o incluso tenerlo cerca. Tenía que alejarlo o no podría reprimirse.

Las ansias por experimentar eso con el niño consciente lo estaba carcomiendo, tendría que conservar las distancias por los momentos si quería seguir siendo él mismo. Cerró los ojos con lentitud y las imágenes de lo vivido aquel día se hicieron presentes tan detalladamente que el mar de sensaciones en su pecho y _otros_ lugares se intensificó inevitablemente. Apretó los parpados reprimiendo el removerse escandalosamente. No quería reavivar esos confusos sentimientos y mucho menos el sueño tan absurdo que tuvo después de eso.

Se volvió a mover quedando boca arriba fijando la vista en el techo de madera. Seguía recordando en cámara lenta lo bien que se sintió el probar los suaves labios del menor, de hecho no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Es cierto que no es una persona de impulsos, pero con ese niño definitivamente terminaba desconociéndose.

Ese día después de ver la sonrisa en el rostro dormido del Moyashi, se dejó caer en un profundo sueño como hace mucho no lo tenía. Raras veces tenía memorias de lo que soñaba, pero para su desgracia al despertarse al día siguiente lo recordó muy bien y una parte específica de su cuerpo también. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había soñado, cosas con las cuales nunca había experimentado que le hacía preguntarse si en verdad eso podría ser así. Fue tan estúpido que incluso se preguntó si tendría la oportunidad de materializar esas cosas y entregarse al deseo, pero lógicamente eso era imposible.

Ese día el sol de la mañana más el sonoro chirrido del barco le despertó repentinamente. Lo había sentido tan real que incluso estaba completamente sudado y respirando agitadamente. Eso no era algo que había experimentado antes, ni siquiera había tenido ese tipo de sueños. Después de maldecir por primera vez, se había levantado con prisa a asearse con agua muy fría de ser posible.

Nunca había tenido que recurrir a esos actos, lo veía totalmente innecesario pero ese día esa dureza le dolía a horrores, era tan extraño que hasta le molestaba el roce contra la ropa. Se adentró en el baño esperando que ese problema se resolviera por su cuenta pero por más que se mojaba, su hombría persistía en mantenerse erguida.

Luego de un rápido estímulo y algunas imágenes de su anterior sueño sintió los primeros espasmos mandándole descargas a cada fibra de su ser y no pudo contenerse mucho más. Abrió con lentitud los ojos bajando la mirada, examinando con detalle aquel blancuzco y caliente líquido que estaba esparcido en su mano derecha. Se maldijo en un rugido de molestia. Nunca había tenido que recurrir a la autosatisfacción y al hacerlo por culpa de ese enano en verdad le frustraba.

_Tenía que hacer algo o su vida cambiaría._

Se vistió con algo de torpeza sintiendo el fallo de energías luego de su clímax. No estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero como siempre se recuperó casi de inmediato. Incluso en ese tipo de situaciones su habilidad hacía efecto en él. Se dirigió a la habitación compartida y ahí le vio durmiendo plácidamente a pesar que ya era más de las siete. El mocoso nunca dormía hasta tan tarde, pero asumía que le llevaría algunos días reponer sus fuerzas.

Le vio intensamente unos minutos más, pues no parecía que se fuese a despertar en cualquier momento, cosa que agradeció. La sábana blanca moldeaba perfectamente su menuda y delgada figura que de no ser porque carecía de pechos pasaba fácilmente por una chica, una muy plana. Sonrió socarronamente ante ese pensamiento. El crujido de la cama llamó su atención, Allen se había movido quedando boca arriba, aunque eso no fue precisamente en lo que estaba enfocado ya que el pecho del menor había quedado totalmente al descubierto.

La camisa se había abierto con el movimiento aunque también era posible que no la haya colocado correctamente con la poca visibilidad de la noche anterior. Pasó un poco de saliva. Se podía ver la blanca y tersa piel del menor mientras que sus botones rosados y ligeramente erectos por el frío de la mañana resaltaban. Era una vista extremadamente tentadora incluso para él, que no sabía qué hacer aparte de lo que le mostró ese sueño.

Se desconocía totalmente. No era posible que se imaginara a ese niño debajo de él gritando su nombre mientras entra y sale de su pequeño cuerpo, eso era totalmente antinatural y penado por la iglesia. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza alejando esos recuerdos para evitar un _problemita, _sería el colmo complacerse en tan corto tiempo_. _Le miró de nuevo y sonrió, por extraño que parezca, al correcto exorcista Yû Kanda, la iglesia le valía una reverenda mierda. Por primera vez su deber estaba pasando a segundo plano, su mente estaba enfocada en lo que su visión le mostraba y comenzaba a aceptar, quería tocar a ese mocoso malnacido que lo estaba cambiando.

Se acercó lentamente hasta el lecho del otro observándole mientras paseaba sus dedos por la tersa y suave piel de su cara bajando lentamente hasta su pecho. Sus facciones se relajaron un poco. Esta sería la última vez que lo sentiría con la punta de sus dedos y por lo menos quería estar lo suficientemente consciente, guardar el furor de las sensaciones muy dentro de él, en sus memorias. Se grabaría tenerlo así, con ese rostro colmado en tranquilidad y deseando que pronto quedara satisfecho para que su sueño no se repitiera.

Era un terco y se sentía orgulloso de ello, había tomado una decisión y dejaría a Allen Walker y lo que sentía por él en sus memorias, como prueba de que a pesar de todo era un humano, porque aunque no lo reconociera necesitaba una prueba de su existencia.

Terminó por darle un beso, uno puro y casto grabándose cada una de las sensaciones que le transmitía ese contacto que estaba haciendo estragos en su interior. Quería estar totalmente consciente, hacerlo para guardarlo, porque lo deseaba y no por dejarse llevar ya que sería la última vez. Delineó esos virginales labios suplicantes con su húmeda lengua deseando absurdamente que el otro le correspondiera así fuese en sueños, se lo tomó con tiempo y calma por varios segundos, que de haber sido por el pelinegro alargaría mucho más, pero eso no era correcto.

Se separó un poco aspirando el aroma de su cuello, saciándose de lo único que obtendría de ese maldito mártir. Satisfecho aunque no del todo, le acomodó un poco la camisa y dando una última caricia a sus delicadas y relajadas facciones se retiró sin mirar atrás. Tenía que tener una larga charla consigo mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Hemos llegado.

— Umh. ¡Ah!, ¡muchas gracias! — expresó alegremente mientras se bajaba de la pequeña barca y se adentraba en los largos y oscuros pasillos de la orden.

Había estado un tiempo fuera cumpliendo algunas misiones y la verdad el cansancio le hizo tomar una siesta en el trayecto fluvial del pueblo a la sede religiosa. Se estiró con pereza mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro bostezo sin aligerar su paso. Entregaría su informe lo antes posible y trataría de descansar antes de que le encomendaran una tarea bien sea de Bookman o exorcista.

Escuchó un grácil taconeo y no le hizo falta girarse para saber con certeza quién era.

—¡Lena! — le llamó felizmente el pelirrojo.

— ¡Lavi! — se acercó con alegría hasta él — Bienvenido ¿Qué tal la misión?, — después de unos segundos, notó como contrariaba un poco sus facciones lógicamente costándole hacer la siguiente pregunta.

Él era muy observador y sabía perfectamente que ella se preocupaba por todos, porque para la chica, todos y cada uno de los miembros de la orden era su familia. Acarició fraternalmente sus cabellos de forma consoladora.

— Tranquila. No salió cómo esperábamos, pero todos están bien.

La chica asintió con un gesto de alivio, pero aún se notaba tensa, eso es algo que nunca podría ocultar y mucho menos a él que la conocía muy bien. Así que prefirió revolverle los verdosos y cortos cabellos juguetonamente mientras que Lenalee hacía un mohín infantil inflando sus mejillas para luego soltar algunas risas dejando de lado lo que la aquejaba.

— Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo — le dijo en tono tranquilo esperando a que su linda acompañante le explicara la situación.

Le vio titubear un poco, no por desconfianza si no como buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. Caminaron varios minutos en silencio dirigiéndose a la biblioteca. Era obvio que la chica no quería alejarse de él, estaba como en esos días cuando necesitaba esconderse del secretario pero ese sujeto no se encontraba ahí en ese momento, así que no le llegaba nada a la cabeza.

Llegaron a la biblioteca. Después de Lavi buscar un poco entre los cajones ocupó una mesa disponiendo unos papeles, se acomodó y con pluma en mano comenzó a redactar el informe correspondiente a su pasada misión. Lenalee se acomodó a su lado con algo de inseguridad, mientras él escribía ella comenzaba a juguetear con sus dedos lo que lo impacientó. Se suponía que era su amigo, sabía que era muy sensible pero ¿qué no tenían la suficiente confianza?. Dejo de lado la pluma y acomodándose para observarla fijamente terminó por hablar.

— Lena ¿me quieres decir que pasa? — dijo intentando mostrar seguridad para que ella se sintiera cómoda — ¿no confías en mí? — dijo con deje de reproche y algo dolido.

— ¡No!, ¡no es eso! — tuvo que taparse la boca por lo que dijo avergonzada por el tono tan inapropiado — Lo siento — musitó.

— Ya, ya, sólo bromeaba — le dijo divertido — cuéntame que pasa — cambió su expresión a una más seria.

— Es que no sé si es paranoia Lavi, no quiero preocuparte innecesariamente.

Suspiró recargándose de lleno en la silla. No hacían falta más palabras porque medianamente alcanzaba a imaginarse que tenía aturdida a la china, además la conocía muy bien y en este momento estaba muy preocupada.

— ¿Hace cuánto se fueron?

Lenalee se exaltó ante la pregunta pues estaba algo perdida en sus propios pensamientos organizando sus ideas para expresarse con Lavi. Logró recuperarse rápidamente ya que el pelirrojo la conocía y la verdad no es que le importaba, siempre admiró esa capacidad de observación de su compañero exorcista.

— Cerca de un mes — respondió quedamente con un deje de tristeza.

Lavi no tenía mucha información puesto que las misiones habían aumentado de manera alarmante y no había parado en la orden durante algunas semanas, sin embargo supo que incluso tuvieron que cruzar el océano, eso era bien extraño. Hay mucho que hacer de este lado del mundo cómo para enviar a dos buenos exorcistas tan lejos por una situación que según él entendía no estaba del todo verificada. Tuvo que hacer uso de su control y frialdad de Bookman para brindar tranquilidad a su compañera, él también sentía que algo no encajaba.

— Tranquila Lena, ya verás como el Moyashi-chan y Yû vuelven cómo si nada — le expresó divertidamente tratando de animarla.

Le vio asentir algo dudosa por lo que tuvo que reforzar un poco su estrategia.

— Confía en ellos…

Lenalee alzó la mira encontrándose con la sonrisa del pelirrojo la cual transmitía lo que sus palabras expresaban, ella tenía que ser fuerte y esperar que sus amigos volvieran. Confiaría en ellos ahora y siempre.

— Tienes razón — Sonrió mientras se limpiaba una lágrima solitaria.

La situación se relajó y el parchado siguió platicándole los por menores de su misión y una que otras cosas que vio en su viaje mientras terminaba el reporte. La exorcista sonreía y le contestaba haciéndole compañía. Almorzaron y se dirigían al despacho de su hermano con tazas de café.

Pretendía estar bien pero sabía que algo no encajaba en el asunto.

— Lena… — La peliverde le miró expectante y algo confundida por el cambio drástico de su tono — Me podrías contar un poco acerca de la misión a la que enviaron a esos dos…

— No tengo los detalles, pero los enviaron a investigar cerca de América — vio como la chica se detenía abruptamente — Mi hermano ha estado muy raro desde que se fueron, tengo un mal presentimiento no se qué haría si… — comenzó a sollozar.

— Ya, — apegó la cabeza de la menor a su pecho — cálmate, todo estará bien.

Luego de que la exorcista controlara sus ganas de llorar siguieron su camino en silencio hasta el despacho de Komui y al entrar verdaderamente se sorprendió ante lo que veía. Ciertamente esa oficina vivía abarrotada pero el ambiente era lo suficientemente decadente, se sentía doloroso respirar, la tensión podía cortarse en el aire. El líder de la rama central estaba seriamente concentrado en sus papeles y con gente trayendo y llevando cosas de un lugar al otro, eso tenía totalmente desconcertado a Lavi que observaba todo con una seriedad inusual que alertó a su acompañante.

— Mi florecita — se abalanzó el supervisor a su hermana menor — Gracias a Dios que estas aquí si no fuera así no lo soportaría. Reever-kun es un explotador — lloriqueó infantilmente.

— Ni-san por favor — musitó la chica sonrojada y con una gota de sudor frío bajando por su nuca — deberías hacer tu trabajo a tiempo, si no quieres estar así.

— Pero es que llevo varios días sin dormir... — volvió a quejarse.

— Está bien te ayudaré — le dijo con amable sonrisa mientras consolaba a su hermano

Notó que la sobreprotección del chino hacia la menor en ese momento estaba sobreactuada, lo cual le parecía una tontería ya que la peliverde había notado el cambio en su hermano, según su conversación en el pasillo. Sin embargo, no dejaba de molestarle el hecho de que fuera ignorado tan vilmente por el mayor.

— ¡Oh sí! — exclamó haciéndose notar — Estoy muy bien, todo salió de maravilla, gracias por preguntar KOMUI — fingió un gesto dolido.

— Lavi-kun bienvenido — se reincorporó con una sonrisa — ¿y cómo te fue? — dijo como si nada.

— Pues no hay mucho que decir, ya tengo listo el informe — se adentró en la habitación analizando todo, cosa que Komui Lee notó — me gustaría hablar contigo.

— Claro, toma asiento por favor — dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

— Necesito que sea a solas — le interrumpió.

El chino le observó por unos segundos sin pasar desapercibida la inusual seriedad que el pelirrojo destilaba. De algunos movimientos con su mano quedaron solamente los dos exorcistas y el supervisor.

— ¿Qué pasa Lavi-kun?

El aludido se levantó de su asiento acercándose al escritorio y tomando unos papeles que estaban dispuestos debajo de muchos otros.

— ¿Qué haces? Eso es información clasificada. — intentó quitarle los papeles pero fue inútil.

— ¿Por qué el supervisor de la rama central gasta su tiempo leyendo reportes pasados? — preguntó el Junior con suspicacia dejando a Komui helado.

Por su parte, Lenalee ladeó el rostro con confusión y dirigiendo su mirada a su hermano se aventuró a participar de la conversación.

— ¿Ni-san?, ¿Qué pasa?

Komui después de un gesto de sorpresa acomodó sus anteojos y suspiró con pesadez. Lo que venía ahora sería difícil, pero ya no podía evadir más la situación.

— Tan observador cómo siempre Lavi-kun.

— Estás más descuidado que de costumbre, definitivamente estos papeles no hacen juego con los actuales — expresó con seriedad — su color es diferente y están arrugados lo noté cuando iba a sentarme — decía mientras analizaba el contenido del reporte — no sueles ser tan desprevenido con este tipo de cosas — alzó la mirada encontrándose con la del asiático — ¿Qué está pasando?

—Solo quiero asegurar la supervivencia de mis exorcistas — dijo con seriedad y determinación.

— ¿Qué tendrían que ver unos reportes de hace diez años?

— ¡Diez años! — exclamó Lenalee sorprendida acercándose al contenido que Lavi escudriñaba con atención.

— Son los únicos datos que tengo del sitio a donde fueron enviados — explicó Komui.

— Tú no eres de enviar exorcistas sin verificar información recientemente.

— No fueron enviados por mí

Para el pelirrojo nada podía ser más claro, pero temía hablar de más. Tenía que mantenerse ajeno a la situación sin embargo era difícil, se había encariñado con sus compañeros. Leyó detenidamente haciendo caso omiso a los fuertes temblores por parte de la china a medida que avanzaba en su lectura. Lo peor de todo, es que ya conocía a donde habían sido enviados sus amigos, pero no podía hablar abiertamente de ello, eso era información que había obtenido de su trabajo como Bookman. Cerró su ojo visible intentando recuperar la compostura y volvió a intervenir tratando de relajar el ambiente.

— Vamos, ¡quiten esas caras tristes! — le dio una palmada amigable a Lenalee quien se exaltó por su repentino cambio de humor — Son Yû y el Moyashi –chan después de todo ¿no?.

— Es precisamente por eso — dijo Komui seriamente que no fue contagiado por la efusividad del pelirrojo por lo cual tuvo que tragar saliva — Tu también lo notaste ¿no?

— Si — correspondió al ánimo del mayor.

— N-o es ci-erto… — habló Lenalee con esfuerzo ante la noticia recibida.

— Lena cal…

— ¡Dime que no es cierto Ni-san! — Le gritó desesperada plantando ambas palmas en el escritorio con una fuerza increíble que dejó mudo a los dos presentes — No los enviaron a morir ¿verdad?. ¡Por favor dime que es mentira!, que la organización no haría algo tan ruin.

— Quisiera creer que estoy equivocado — dijo sin titubear ni un poco el mayor de los presentes.

Lavi lo entendía, no por nada era el jefe de la rama central. Tenía que ser fuerte si quería hacer justicia con los exorcistas pero como todo humano habían cosas que se escapaban de sus manos. Volvió a cerrar su ojo mientras apretaba con fuerza su barbilla reprimiendo un suspiro frustrado por sentirse tan inútil en esta situación. La orden envió a sus exorcistas para deshacerse de ellos, eso estaba completamente claro, no necesitó leer completamente esos reportes, ya conocía la historia muy bien por otras fuentes. Se sentía asqueado y enfermo de la deplorable naturaleza humana de jugar con la vida de otros.

Un poco más calmado se armó de valor para abrir su esmeralda notando como los cortos y verdosos cabellos iban en descenso casi en cámara lenta dándole apenas unos segundos para reaccionar antes de que la china se desplomara por completo en el suelo. La refugió en sus brazos y lógicamente la entendía era una noticia bastante perturbadora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaba bastante tiempo bajo la lluvia; no sabía cuánto, pero sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido a causa de las gotas que se precipitaban dolorosamente hasta él. Definitivamente era un maldito masoquista cómo para soportar semejante dolor con tal de asegurarse que estaba vivo. No lo entendía del todo pero se había resignado a aceptar que definitivamente algo estaba mal con él porque con nada que hiciera, pensara o recordara, lograba llenar ese vacío que sentía.

Levantó la mirada perdiéndose en los grisáceos tonos de las nubes furiosamente cargadas divisando en ocasiones las iluminaciones de los rayos en el lejano horizonte. Tenía un insoportable escozor en sus párpados, le dolía mucho y no era precisamente porque el agua que se apresuraba en caer alcanzara a adentrarse en sus ojos. Simplemente la irritación de su llanto comenzaba a hacer efecto.

Gotas dulces y saladas mezcladas. La lluvia y su llanto, él entre ambas ahogando sus confusiones y el dolor al ser ignorado, manteniendo la vaga esperanza que la lluvia se llevase cualquier sentimiento que le lastime, aunque eso realmente era poco probable. Sonrío con ironía mientras más lágrimas deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Tenía una vida por delante, un camino trazado que seguir y lo haría así estuviera solo, odiaba esa posibilidad como nada, pero así eran las cosas, a la final estaba solo. Vivió en soledad antes de conocer a Mana, con Cross fue algo parecido y nunca estuvo en desacuerdo con eso, pero ahora era tan doloroso. Se había acostumbrado demasiado al calor humano, eso definitivamente sería un problema de ahora en adelante que había tomado la decisión de dejar su dependencia atrás.

— Walker-dono debería refugiarse, podría enfermarse y el clima no creo que mejore.

Ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada al buscador que intentaba alejarlo de la tormenta que empeoraba con el paso de cada segundo. La voz del hombre se notaba preocupada y esa era una de las cosas que más odiaba, preocupar a los demás.

— Deme unos minutos por favor. Estoy meditando algo. — intentó que su voz no se quebrara aún así, falló un poco.

— Con todo el respeto que merece. La salud es más importante que cualquier debate mental que pueda estar teniendo. Disculpe mi arrogancia, con su permiso.

Escuchó los pasos alejándose pero los olvidó casi de inmediato por la luz cegadora que le abordó. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos y atravesar su antebrazo. La tormenta estaba haciendo estragos en el mar que golpeaba fuertemente la embarcación, la nave se movía con mucha fuerza haciéndole tambalear y buscar nuevamente apoyo de los barandales. Comenzaba a asustarse lo admitía, tenía muchas personas que quería ver cuando regresara a la orden. Se incorporó poco a poco, había tomado una decisión.

Sacudió su cabeza. Debía serenarse, dejar todo eso atrás y afrontar su destino, no se echaría a morir porque el maldito idiota lo ignorara. Esa sería la última lágrima que derramaría por Yû Kanda. Se restregó los ojos con algo de fuerza y se giró tomando grandes bocanadas de aire disponiéndose a marcharse, pero un golpe que lo dejó aturdido por unos instantes fue lo siguiente.

La tormenta había empeorado moviendo el "_Horizon"(1)_ fuertemente, el agua de las olas rompiéndose llegaban hasta la cubierta. Se levantó llevando su mano a la zona adolorida en su cabeza y se volvió un poco para constatar la situación pero se quedo hecho piedra ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Se dio media vuelta y se echo a correr por toda la cubierta dándose golpes contra los barandales al perder el equilibrio a medida que avanzaba.

Llegó y abriendo estrepitosamente la puerta de la habitación vio a Kanda leyendo ese libro que había traído consigo. Le dirigió una mirada cargada en furia con las intenciones de gritarle pero cambió casi de inmediato sus facciones, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Cierto, su apariencia debería ser deplorable en ese momento, pero le daba igual. Habían cosas más importantes que atender.

— Moyashi… ¿Qué diablos te pasó? — le preguntó sorprendido.

— Kanda, tienes que ver esto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

No sabía cómo explicarle la situación, era mejor que lo viera por sí mismo y se ahorraría mucho. Le vio incorporándose poniéndose su saco de exorcista con una lentitud que le desesperó.

— ¡Apresúrate con un demonio! Le grito exasperado Allen ante la calma de su compañero que le miró con furia.

— ¿Qué coño te pa…?

El pelinegro no pudo terminar sus palabras porque una fuerte centella lo había acallado, aunque más que eso Allen había saltado a sus brazos con fuerza haciéndolo caer de lleno contra el piso.

— Oi Moyashi — No respondía, solo titiritaba en su pecho.

Estaba tan asustado, tan abrumado, inestable. Se había paralizado del miedo, su cuerpo no le respondía solo temblaba ante el estruendoso sonido que seguía retumbando en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza aferrándose a su ahora único soporte, esperando que todo se estabilizara. Pero sabía que era mentira, que por más que lo rogara la tormenta no cesaría, que por más que cubriera sus oídos seguiría escuchando esos sonidos que le impedían moverse, que aunque estuviera en ese momento cerca de él, en cualquier momento lo alejaría.

— Moya…

Un movimiento brusco los hizo rodar por los suelos, hasta estrellarse contra la pared. Él extrañamente se encontraba bien, pero al abrir los ojos seguía en los brazos de Kanda quien lo abrazaba fuertemente. Se alarmó al notar el gesto de dolor en el otro que se había llevado el golpe por protegerle.

— Kanda, Kanda ¿estás bien?

— ¿Con quién crees que hablas Moyashi? — le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

Sonrió pero recordó que estaba muy cerca del mayor. Escondió un poco su rostro tratando de que no notaran su sonrojo, iba a alejarse por cuenta propia pero en vez de eso fue aprisionado aún más entre los brazos del oriental que se negaba a dejarlo ir. Estaba confundido, no quería llenarse con falsas expectativas, ya había sufrido lo suficiente, pero tampoco quería alejarse de los protectores brazos que hacían que la tormenta quedara totalmente en segundo plano. ¡Maldita contradicción!, justo cuando había decidido olvidar todo.

Alzó la mirada con nerviosismo y se vieron intensamente por unos segundos. Allen pasó saliva con mucha dificultad mientras su cuerpo se negaba a controlarse y temblaba mucho más que antes. Se quedó con ojos vidriosos y expectantes mientras que Kanda se veía dubitativo y ansioso, cosa que le ponía mucho más intranquilo de lo que hubiera querido admitir.

— Moyashi yo…

Sus palabras fueron nuevamente interrumpidas por el brusco movimiento del barco. Escuchó gritos en la proa. Kanda también estaba alerta, lo supo porque hizo un poco de presión en su agarre y después de mirarse y asentir se levantaron dirigiéndose a ver qué pasaba.

Se quedaron totalmente estáticos ante esa visión. Todas las nubes grises en el cielo se arremolinaban en un solo punto como si fuese tragado por un hoyo negro desde el cielo y no solo las nubes incluso el agua del mar había comenzado a ascender como serpientes erguidas y amenazantes. Estaban siendo succionados por eso.

— ¡Tú!, — Kanda le habló a un buscador — muévete y haz que viren esta cosa por donde haya menos presión — el otro obedeció al instante

— Kanda, sabes que eso no evitará que seamos arrastrados.

— Lo sé idiota, sólo mantente alerta.

Asintió centrando su vista en el evento extraño que se estaba presentando notando como una espesura se acumulaba en el centro y luego esparcía corrientes de aires en todas direcciones. Enfoco su vista y divisó una extraña luz verdosa que yacía en las profundidades de aquel agujero, lo veía por ocasiones ya que los factores climáticos le impedían la visibilidad.

El barco iba inevitablemente a ese punto…

— ¡Tim! — el golem dorado salió de uno de sus bolsillos posándose al frente — Registra todo lo que está pasando y si me pasa algo por favor vuelve con Komui-san y muéstraselo — Le vio negar — ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

Una ráfaga le hizo una leve herida en su mejilla sacándole algo de sangre, se limpió y volvió a fijar su plateada mirada en ese lugar abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa ante lo que venía.

— ¡Todos cúbranse! — alcanzó a gritar mientras corría a un sitio en el cual se pudiera refugiar de lo que venía sobre ellos.

Las ráfagas de aire se hicieron grandes y filosas hojillas que cortaban todo a su paso. Con su inocencia activada y la mayoría de la tripulación resguardada tras él repelía con su espada y se sostenía con sus listones formando una telaraña en lo que quedaba de los mástiles quebrados.

Otro fuerte golpe contra el barco le hizo moverse bruscamente quedando un poco inclinado y para su desgracia, algunos tripulantes rodaron hacia la Proa. Si no actuaba pronto caerían a las profundidades del océano o serían absorbidos por aquella cosa que cada vez ampliaba su campo. Era irremediable pero aguardaba esperanzas de defenderlos hasta que sus energías le abandonaran por completo.

Quería ir por aquellos hombres que se sostenían con fuerza a los restos de la parte delantera del barco; pero si lo hacía, otros diez hombres más se verían en peligro. Odiaba estar de esa manera, el tener que decidir entre la vida de unos y otros. Gritó con frustración al no saber qué hacer, apenas y podía mantenerse aferrado con los listones, si soltaba alguno perdería totalmente el equilibrio por soportar el peso de todos los hombres que se aferraban a él.

Se distrajo al tener su mente enfocada en los hombres que se mantenían aferrados tratando de no caer cuando una ráfaga filosa le golpeo por la costilla hiriéndole. Tosió un poco de sangre haciendo un poco de presión con la parte interna de su brazo derecho para detener un poco la hemorragia, pero la verdad es que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. No aguantaría mucho, lo sabía perfectamente. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza al punto de sangrar, intentando soportar su situación actual lo más que su cuerpo le permitiera. El grito de los dos hombres atrajo su atención, lagrimas brotaron de sus pozos plateados al ver como perdieron su fuerza y caían al vacío.

— ¡NO! — fue lo que su garganta le permitió decir en un grito desgarrador mientras el flujo salado de sus ojos aumentaba.

Vio una silueta negra meciéndose ágilmente en el barco que seguía levemente inclinado. Kanda había corrido hasta el lugar y tomando de las telas rasgadas de las velas se abalanzó hacia el mar tomando a los dos sujetos que habían caído. Una vez en una superficie de madera segura, los lanzó. Allen alzó su mirada detallando la condición de su compañero, tenía algunos golpes, una que otra rasgadura en su uniforme y algo de sangre, pero conociéndole seguramente ya esas heridas estaban por sanar pues no se le veía fatigado. Agradeció mentalmente dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Luego de algunos minutos más, el extraño evento desapareció sin dejar rastros. El barco recuperó su posición inicial, estaba bastante dañado pero seguía flotando. Volvió a suspirar dejándose caer de rodillas contra el piso, no sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado así pero agradecía que su cuerpo lo hubiera resistido.

— Llorica — levantó la mirada encontrándose con el azabache que le veía con autosuficiencia.

_Maldito insensible_ quería gritarle, pero la verdad ese idiota había salvado dos vidas, en anteriores ocasiones lo hubiera ignorado diciendo que ese no era su trabajo. Realmente no tenía, ni quería reprocharle algo. Solo pudo sonreírle pero el otro le desvió la mirada al instante. Ladeó el rostro con confusión al no entender esa actitud.

— ¡Tsk!, ¿por qué ríes cómo idiota?

— ¿Estás en tus días Bakanda? andas más irritable que de costumbre.

Rio quedito al notar como el otro deformaba su rostro para mirarle con molestia. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse abiertamente si quería seguir conservando su piel. Intentó levantarse pero cayó de nuevo al suelo agarrándose el estomago y con la otra deteniendo la hemorragia de su herida.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — le preguntó el asiático con tono fastidiado

— Es que tengo mucha hambre — lloriqueó melodramáticamente.

Luego de oírle chasquear le ayudó a ponerse de pie, además era normal encontrarse tan débil no había comido ese día y su inocencia consumía mucha energía. La pérdida de sangre no ayudaba mucho, estaba algo mareado y con la vista nublada por ellos se dejó guiar por el oriental sin oponerse. Lo ayudó a recostarse contra una de las pocas paredes levantadas y le vio alejarse, le siguió con la mirada estaba verificando la situación_**. **__"Siempre tan serio",_ pensó. El azabache se mantenía viendo hacia el punto donde se había formado aquel hoyo como intentando entender que había pasado y es que la verdad ni él mismo se lo explicaba, pero suponía que ese era el punto de la misión y que debido a eso desaparecían las embarcaciones.

— Déjeme atender su herida Walker-dono — Asintió mientras se despojaba de sus prendas superiores y el buscador le hacía un tratamiento de emergencia — No es muy profunda pero procure no hacer mucho esfuerzo — asintió en respuesta, pero la verdad le parecía una tontería.

— ¿Hay algún puerto cercano donde podamos embarcar? — le preguntó con seriedad

— Ahí uno, pero sería imposible llegar con el barco en estas condiciones.

— Entiendo. — Se llevó los dedos a sus labios de manera pensativa y continuó — Tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de la zona, no sabemos cuando pueda presentarse algo similar.

— Iré a hacer los preparativos — le respondió mientras hacía una ligera reverencia y se alejaba.

— Lo dejo en sus manos.

Cerró sus ojos con pesadez, el cansancio comenzaba a ganarle, de no ser porque estaba de pie ya se habría quedado dormido. Pretendía moverse un poco y acomodarse o en el otro y menos probable caso hablar con Kanda y preguntarle qué opinaba al respecto. Se incorporó un poco después de llenar sus pulmones con aire y con paso lento se acercaba al japonés.

Una luz lo cegó de a momento y cuando pudo recuperar la visión solo pudo ver como el mar se alzaba en forma semiesférica llevándose lo que estaba a su paso. Todo pasó tan rápido, ni cuenta se dio cuando ya estaba siendo suspendido por las aguas alzadas y del barco ya no quedaba nada. Algunas personas estaban cerca, pero su mente le hacía buscar con la mirada al otro exorcista mientras luchaba fuertemente por mantener la cabeza fuera del agua y retener el aire.

Le vio a algunos metros. Activó su inocencia intentando alcanzarle y lo logró. Kanda le miraba aferrándose a su listón. Intentaba acercarlo recogiendo la cinta blanca que los unía pero un grito de dolor se escapó de sus labios al tiempo que el mar que intentaba envolverlos se teñía un poco de rojo. Se mordió el labio reuniendo fuerzas para soportar el dolor, la herida le estaba complicando las cosas, pero no le importaba lo soportaría todo sin importar que. Había decidido que ambos sobrevivirían, lo habían prometido cuando salieron del puerto, pero al parecer el otro no estaba de acuerdo con su plan.

Le vio sonreír, no de manera gentil y mucho menos consoladora, sino una sonrisa que no podía descifrar, no entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pelinegro.

"_¿Qué pretendes hacer?..."_

Le dijo algo o por lo menos eso entendió, le vio mover los labios, fue algo corto que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de identificar o procesar. Parecía que el samurái hablaba más consigo mismo que con él, pero ahí estaba viéndole profundamente mientras dejaba ir los listones de su Crown Belt.

— No lo hagas — suplicó a pesar de que estaba seguro que no le escucharía.

Kanda fue completamente absorbido por las profundas aguas. Gritó a todo lo que su garganta le permitió llamándole y nadando frenéticamente hacia el punto donde le había perdido de vista, pero en ese esfuerzo solo consiguió agotarse aún más y llenar su cuerpo con el agua salada que seguía empeñándose en hundirlo en la oscuridad.

No tenía oportunidad, lo sabía… Luchó inútilmente…

Se rindió ante el ímpetu del mar y su majestuosidad. Dejó de luchar hundiéndose lentamente, divisando apenas un rayo de sol que quizás comenzaba a asomarse entre las nubes. Se quedó viendo ese punto específico escuchando los latidos de su corazón hacerse cada vez más lentos, la presión en su pecho aumentaba con el paso que se hundía, pero por algún motivo extraño se sentía tranquilo. Era un masoquista después de todo, sonrió sintiendo el ardor de sus pulmones llenos de agua y la falta de oxigeno haciéndole perder la conciencia.

Siguió observando la luz que cada vez se hacía más lejana hasta que todo se volvió negro.

~Continuará~

* * *

**Notas finales**

**Horizon: **es el nombre del barco, lo nombré en el primer capítulo.

¿Qué tal les pareció?

Realmente me esforcé por hacer bien este capítulo, no sé si notaran que he cambiado un poco la escritura, queriendo hacer la historia más agradable a la lectura y al verdad me siento satisfecha en gran parte.

¿Qué creen que pasará? Pues no olviden comentar y por favor no maten a la autora antes de que termine esta historia tan… flipante(?)

Capítulo dedicado a Sakura Kanda Walker, Moyashi-chan y Ai Midori por prestarme sus tetas para dormir, ok no .-.

Olviden eso...


	4. Velo de Desesperación

*Llega con una olla protectora en la cabeza* ¡WTF!

Lo sé, lo sé. He tenido una horrible tardanza la cual no justificaré porque supongo que se hastiarían de mi larga y sin importancia historia.

Lo único que tengo por decir es que éste cap no es tan largo como acostumbro y no fue por falta de inspiración ya que era la idea inicial y así quedó. No acostumbro a colocar cosas para hacer capítulo largo, así que no piensen ese tipo de cosas de mí.

A pesar de todos los contratiempos, debo decir que me siento satisfecha con éste y agradezco a todos encarecidamente los agradables reviews, he recibido excelentes críticas y comentarios con respecto a mi escritura y narración y no podría sentirme más satisfecha; por ende, hasta que no estuviera segura de lo que escribía, no podía darme el lujo de actualizar.

No tengo advertencias o mejor dicho si las tengo, pero no me da la gana de aclararlas :D

-Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son autoría de Hoshino katsura-sama.

La historia, narración y demás aspectos me pertenecen completamente.

Sin más que acalarar, Enjoy!

* * *

**Capsule**

**4.- Velo de Desesperación**

Una densa oscuridad le abrumaba al punto de sentir una presión oprimir su pecho. Sabía perfectamente que tenía los ojos abiertos; sin embargo, no había nada delante ni detrás de él. _¿Dónde estoy?_ Se interrogó, siendo incapaz de procesar respuesta alguna. Tras unos segundos de confusión, determinó avanzar un poco mientras bajo sus pies se formaba un eco metálico en aquel solitario espacio. Sostuvo el andar durante algunos minutos, fallando en la búsqueda o mejor dicho, el entendimiento de su situación. Maldijo en voz baja ante la frustración de no dar con nada.

_¿Acaso había muerto?_

Eso era posible, a su memoria surcaron recuerdos de los cuales no estaba seguro si eran recientes. El mar se lo había tragado, había caído ante las imponentes aguas que se encimaron en su contra llevándoselo a las profundidades. Suspiró. No tenía caso continuar buscando una salida; para él, ya todo estaba perdido.

—Yû…

Se giró sobre sus talones con el rostro inmovilizado en sorpresa. Sus negras e intensas pupilas danzaron con frenesí en el blanco lago de su retina, buscando inútilmente la procedencia de aquel eco que se perdió en la lejanía. Todo el lugar se estremeció ante aquel monosílabo perteneciente a su nombre. Una sensación de ansiedad agitó por completo sus sentidos y como si el suelo suspirara bajo sus pies, sintió todo a su alrededor vibrar levemente.

Su cuerpo se congeló. Confundido no alcanzaba a describir el debate que su interior experimentaba en ese momento, pero más que el breve temblor que ahora parecía tan lejano, más que su nombre siendo pronunciado de manera quebrada y dolorosamente sutil. Era la voz, era ese tono tan inesperadamente familiar lo que lo tenía completamente agobiado. Pasó saliva intentando reponerse de su anterior impresión. No recordaba cuántas veces había escuchado ese llamado mientras dormía; incluso, en la actualidad se cuestionaba si no lo había imaginado en sus delirios de querer libertad considerándolo una letanía creada por su propia locura, un acopio improvisado y desesperado ante la sensación de vacío y la seguridad de su perdición.

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!—preguntó en un grito desconfiado dudando de su cordura.

Antes de que pudiera obtener respuesta, tuvo que proteger su vista con el antebrazo ante luz cegadora que apareció frente a él, y ya acostumbrado al inesperado cambio de ambiente, se permitió enfocar hacia el frente. Su respiración o lo que él presumía que lo era, dejó de funcionar ante el impacto que le produjo aquella visión, y queriendo cerciorarse de lo que sus obsidianas percibían, caminó en dirección a ese escenario. Por más que intentara acercarse, lo que divisaba se alejaba de su alcance y rindiéndose a la impaciencia incrementó la longitud de sus zancadas. Había recuperado el aliento a pesar de que ahora estaba agitado por sus frustrados esfuerzos de alcanzar la figura arrodillada que le daba la espalda.

—Moyashi…—llamó en tono bajo sin poder creer lo que veía, y ya harto de no obtener respuestas soltó un berrido frustrado— ¡Moyashi!

Por primera vez, le vio alzar la cabeza. Aquellos níveos cabellos, resplandecientes como delicados hilos de plata se removieron hacia atrás de manera grácil. Una risilla dolorosa acarició sus oídos. Su entendimiento había quedado completamente nulo ante el extraño comportamiento del peliblanco y la desesperación comenzaba a invadirle desde lo más profundo de su alma. _¿Por qué se reía? ¿Por qué no le veía?_ Se permitió respirar a profundidad sintiendo la taquicardia retumbar ruidosamente en sus oídos, impidiéndole incluso escuchar el pose de sus suelas en el piso. Se acercó, rodeando el pequeño espacio que se había abierto ante él —sin poder acercarse al centro—; pero sobre todo, sin poder creerse lo que veía. Estuvo a nada de dejar caer su quijada por el asombro, pero sólo se permitió emitir un sonido que acalló devolviendo su propia saliva a su garganta.

_Era él. Allen sollozaba reteniendo su cuerpo entre sus brazos._

—Vaya…—le escuchó soltar en un susurro apenas audible— Al parecer me estoy volviendo loco. Me pareció escucharte—le dijo el inglés a lo que parecía su cadáver.

Vio como aquel que sus manos no podían tocar, apresaba el despojo de su cuerpo inerte y aumentaba su llanto en sonidos lastimeros que le oprimían la poca razón que aún conservaba. No podía creer esa visión, ¿qué había detrás de esa alucinación?

Unos brazos femeninos rodearon su cuello de manera fraternal haciéndole recuperar algo de sosiego, pero estaba tan concentrado en su compañero y en su propio cuerpo, que no reparó en ellos. No reparó tan siquiera en volver la mirada a la autora de aquellas cálidas palabras; ahora que al fin podía, no le interesaba en lo absoluto conocer el rostro dueño de esa voz con la que se arrulló innumerables ocasiones en su desequilibrada infancia.

—Aún te necesitan…—le dijo al oído aquella que le abrazaba y disolviéndose, la presencia desapareció sin dejar rastros.

Un escozor en su pecho le hizo dar una arcada que le hizo devolver una gran cantidad de agua salada dejándole una desagradable sensación de ardor. Tosió numerosas veces y abrió la boca a lo que más pudo buscando del tan aclamado oxígeno. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había dejado de respirar, pero el dolor que su fatigado cuerpo presentaba le indicaba que estaba vivo—de nuevo—. Algo más acostumbrando, jadeando, totalmente agotado y mareado, abrió al fin los ojos entrecerrándolos al instante para acostumbrarse a la cegadora claridad que le envolvió. Estiró sus brazos apretando la arena entre sus manos e intentó incorporarse, lográndolo tras mucho esfuerzo. Apoyado en su brazo, se viró a la extensión marina dándose cuenta de que había sido trasportado a un sitio desconocido.

Apartó los cabellos adheridos a su rostro y parpadeando varias veces, acostumbró su visión. De nuevo, su habilidad había salido victoriosa manteniéndolo con vida. Se puso de pie sin poder evitar que su cuerpo se tambaleara por breves momentos producto de la falta de energías e ignorando ese detalle, comenzó su recorrido. Si la gracia estaba con él, posiblemente se encontraría con alguien. Dudaba que algún tripulante se salvara. Él, que a pesar de que contara con un cuerpo _especial,_ no estuvo exento de las consecuencias de aquel naufragio. No tenía caso hacerse falsas expectativas.

Dejó un largo camino de huellas tras de él sobre la costa blanca, mientras el sol se seguía alzando y abrazaba todo a su paso. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo vagando sin rumbo, pero sabía que había sido el suficiente como para extrañarse de no encontrar en su camino a algún hijo de Adán. Chasqueó con fastidio, su cuerpo le respondía cada vez con mayor lentitud. Se volvió hacia el imponente mar sin encontrar rastro alguno de lo que fue una tormenta y no sólo eso, sino también un fenómeno sobrenatural.

Sus cabellos —ahora sueltos—, se mecieron hacia delante golpeando su rostro en repetidas ocasiones y algunos pegándose a su cara producto del salitre adherido a éste. Chasqueó nuevamente, limpiándose el exceso de arena de sus manos se los removió hacia atrás para reanudar la caminata.

Dio un paso con seguridad deteniéndose casi de inmediato al notar algo que se le hizo sumamente curioso. Miró hacia el mar y luego giró la cabeza hacia atrás notando una extensa selva y tras de ésta una imponente montaña. Un gesto de total confusión se apoderó de su rostro, ¿cómo no había caído en cuenta de semejante situación? Aún inseguro de lo que sus sentidos le afirmaban, se aproximó a la orilla mojando sus dedos sólo un poco y alzando la mano no pudo más que abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

— "_¿Por qué la brisa se está moviendo en sentido contrario?"—_se interrogó completamente confundido.

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza. Por ahora tenía que seguir avanzando, serenarse y luego develaría lo que pasaba con ese lugar. ¿Acaso debería internarse en aquel sitio y buscar un refugio antes de que la inevitable oscuridad nocturna lo abrazara? Esa parecía la mejor opción; más sin embargo, no debía internarse por cualquier sendero.

Determinado esto, reanudó por completo el andar notando que la costa se estrechaba a medida que avanzaba. Resopló, puesto que dudaba conseguir algo si seguía en esa dirección y sin poder evitarlo frunció el entrecejo al caer en cuenta del valioso tiempo que había perdido. Estuvo a punto de girar cuando unos sonidos algo inusuales para el inhóspito y solitario lugar le alertaron. Con gesto extrañado y agudizando el oído caminó un poco más advirtiendo una corriente que no seguía el cauce de las demás.

Sin creerse del todo esa extraña actitud de las aguas delante de él, caminó cercana a ellas, siguiendo e intentando dar con su procedencia. Se encontró con algo que de no ser porque sus ojos lo presenciaban no lo creería. Lo que una vez conformó el _Horizon_ estaba siendo estrellado contra los malecones que en cerraban parte de la playa, escombros que muy pronto serían nada. Elevó la mirada hacia esa dirección por donde se suponía había sido transportado los restos del navío y quizás también él, sin poder tan siquiera observar algún signo de la tormenta o del fenómeno.

_De hecho no había nada._

La marea comenzaba a subir indicándole que la luna pronto haría su aparición; así que sin más preámbulo, determinó volver a buscar un sitio de reposo. Dio un último vistazo entre las piezas de la embarcación teniendo la esperanza de encontrar algo que quizás pudiese serle de utilidad para pasar la noche. Inspeccionó un poco el lugar, levantó piezas madera y telas desgarradas, cuando a lo lejos divisó algo que supo identificar.

Titubeó un poco antes de dar el primer paso, pero la incertidumbre y las ansias de no equivocarse le vencieron, lanzándose a correr hasta lo que reconoció como el chaleco de exorcista. Jadeante por el cansancio, se posicionó al lado del que yacía recostado de cara a la arena y dándole la vuelta comprobó que efectivamente era el Moyashi.

La apariencia del albino no era nada alentadora para el japonés, su palidez estaba muy acentuada y comprobar que su temperatura estaba muy por debajo de lo normal, no hizo más que aumentar su ansiedad. Acercó su oído al rostro del otro intentando encontrar algún signo de vitalidad, sin obtener éxito alguno. No permitió que el paso de los segundos y la intranquilidad le vencieran. Estiró su cuerpo extrañamente pesado sobre la arena y abrió con desespero el chaleco y la camisa blanca haciendo saltar todos los botones de la misma. Pasó saliva temiendo lo peor.

No se negaría que el hecho de imaginarse a ese niño muerto le estaba doliendo como jamás pensó. Hacía tanto que no sentía una angustia tan significativa que inclusive le parecía un sentimiento inexistente en su vida. Había aceptado la muerte para que el otro se salvase; pero como siempre, su maldición se empeñaba en dejarlo en este mundo pagando un karma del cuál no tenía conocimiento.

Observó el rostro inexpresivo del británico, odiaba en sobremanera verlo así. Prefería que hiciese todo el ruido que desease con tal de seguir escuchando esa estúpida y chillona voz. ¿Cuántas veces había añorado un silencio que jamás le fue concedido? Y ahora, irónicamente le estaba torturando. Acarició las níveas mejillas del menor y descendiendo lentamente colocó las palmas abiertas sobre su pecho. Debía intentarlo por lo menos una vez.

Hizo un poco de presión, obteniendo como resultado que el cuerpo se moviera a causa de su propia fuerza. Realizó el procedimiento numerosas veces apoyando cada vez más su propio peso a medida que la desesperación comenzaba a hacer mella en él. Por algún motivo, su mente quería resignarse pero su cuerpo no le obedecía actuando impulsivamente por su cuenta, haciéndole repetir esa acción de manera frenética.

Como último recurso y con la mente totalmente en blanco, inhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y acercándose a los labios del inglés le llenó del vital oxígeno mientras le tapaba la nariz con dos de sus dedos. Sin quererlo, se separó de los fríos y pálidos labios, su expresión puede que fuese indescifrable, pero su interior dolía como miles de frías y certeras puñaladas. Cerró los ojos y exhaló frustrado para hacer una última presión en el tórax del otro.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la tos ahogada de Allen. Suspiró de alivio y apresurándose, ayudó al otro exorcista a sentarse para que expulsara el agua. Le vio respirar a profundidad, una vez tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero el mareo y el cansancio no le permitían sostenerse. Aún así, Kanda sintió un inmenso alivio que reflejó en sus facciones sin que fuese observado.

Por su parte, el inglés no podía sostenerse sobre sus brazos y a los pocos instantes cayó de nuevo sobre la arena inconsciente. Después de comprobar que sólo estaba extenuado por lo recién vivido, lo alzó en sus brazos y se encaminó a seguir con su plan inicial.

La noche comenzaba a abordarles por lo que el asiático determinó adentrarse entre los árboles una vez divisó un pequeño camino. Tomó una piedra filosa y empezó a marcar los troncos mientras se abría paso entre la espesura. La luna ya alzada, dejaba ver su tenue luz entre las hojas de los árboles, iluminándole débilmente el supuesto camino. El frio se esparcía por todo el territorio que recorría, levantando la humedad hasta hacerle estremecer un poco de manera involuntaria. Irguió de nuevo su postura acomodando al peliblanco en su espalda y retomó la caminata expulsando algo de vapor en una prolongada exhalación.

Sintió los violentos estremecimientos del británico contra su espalda mientras que la agitada respiración, debilitada y jadeante golpeaba su nuca. Chasqueó la lengua. Siempre había soportado bien el frío pero en las anteriores misiones le había quedado claro que su compañero no lo toleraba mucho. Reafirmó aún más el agarre pasando las palmas por debajo de los muslos del menor y con gran esfuerzo aceleró el paso en búsqueda del refugio.

El cansancio comenzaba a refrenar sus movimientos y la visibilidad se aminoraba a medida que seguía avanzando. El camino se hacía cada vez más angosto, escabroso y para desgracia—más del menor que de la suya—, húmedo. El recorrido era literalmente un desafío, sus botas se aferraban al suelo cada vez con mayor dificultad haciéndole trastabillar cada vez con más frecuencia.

Exhaló con fuerza, irrumpiendo en los sonidos de los animales nocturnos y sintiendo el desfallecimiento tensar cada músculo de su cuerpo, se obligó a recostarse en un árbol que se interpuso en su camino. Su propio aliento le quemaba el pecho, tal como si ese paso de aire vital se desgarrara con esas frías corrientes. Elevó la mirada con gran esfuerzo, intentando divisar algo que pudiese serle de utilidad, y mayor no pudo ser su desilusión al darse cuenta de lo próximo que estaba de la montaña que había visto desde la playa. Había recorrido un gran trecho; aunque por el tiempo invertido, asumía que así había sido. Rodó los ojos más por cansancio que por fastidio dejando su cuerpo en total reposo.

La helada brisa hizo danzar las copas de los árboles, el ruido de las hojas golpeándose entre sí le hizo salir del pequeño trance en el que había sucumbido. Los insectos y alguna que otra ave nocturna comenzaban a clamar en la noche, reclamándola, haciéndola suya o quizás sólo queriendo anunciar su presencia. Jamás había prestado atención a ese tipo de cosas en sus interminables misiones, ya que se concentraba en los sonidos que él determinaba como inusuales alertando cualquier rastro de la inocencia, pero aquí no había nada más allá que una fría noche con sus usuales habitantes. Se limitó a pasear su mirada por todo aquel espacio y de un momento a otro, todo a su alrededor se le hizo muy similar a los que paisajes de los profundos bosques europeos a pesar de que algo era diferente, algo que no sabía definir por muy contradictorio que parezca.

Irguió de nuevo la cabeza hacia adelante en un impulso exitoso de reincorporarse, determinando continuar. No le fue necesario dar el primer paso cuando percibió algo que reconoció muy bien. Se abalanzó estirando uno de sus brazos hacia los árboles laterales intentando recuperar el equilibrio mientras que el otro seguía sirviendo de soporte a la carga de su espalda. Siguió aquella resonancia que contrastaba con la quietud de la noche, mientras más avanzaba más claro era y ya casi seguro de sus sospechas, aceleró el paso un poco más confiado. El arroyo que divisó atravesaba la espesura de manera libre y apresurada. Dejando al peliblanco recostado muy cerca de él descendió con lentitud hasta hacer reposar una rodilla en la orilla para hundirse lavándose la cara y las extremidades; pero sobretodo, saciando su sed.

Una vez satisfecho, se volvió en dirección contraria de la corriente observando detenidamente la procedencia del mismo. No estaba en sus planes permanecer mucho tiempo a la intemperie y si así su amargo destino lo disponía, de igual manera necesitaba un lugar mejor donde pudiera descansar. Volvió a tomar al albino entre sus brazos y determinó seguir el curso contrario a las aguas.

—Kanda…—le llamó el inglés con voz quebrada— ¿En verdad eres tú…?

Sus orbes se posaron en el débil semblante del menor, y su garganta se cerró completamente sin saber que responder a esa pregunta o mejor dicho, responder a ese tono lastimero. Dudaba que el otro exorcista tuviera plena conciencia de sus actos y aunque se vio en la necesidad de clamar a que simplemente guardara silencio, sus palabras se retuvieron como un gran peso. Chasqueó sonoramente, volviendo la mirada al frente y sorprendiéndose hasta el límite ante lo que su vista percibía.

Aceleró el paso sin importarle volver a mojar sus ropas con el riachuelo y ya cerca, se permitió verificar la grieta desde afuera. Sus sentidos—en los cuales siempre confiaba—, no le indicaban nada fuera de lo normal por lo que se permitió adentrarse aún alerta. Algunos que otros insectos escaparon ante su presencia y sintió la humedad golpear con fuerza su tabique a pesar de que no fuese un olor que le molestara realmente. Entrecerró los ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que le abordó y buscando apoyo, palmeó la caliza que conformaban las paredes de aquel refugio natural.

Agotado y extenuado por la travesía, se dejó caer deslizándose por las piedras a sus espaldas hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Sentía su cuerpo con una gran pesadez que le suponía de un gran esfuerzo hacer cualquier movimiento, los párpados se negaban a permanecer abiertos y su cabeza no se sostenía por largo tiempo.

Rindiéndose ante el cansancio, cerró los ojos por unos instantes o eso creyó, el tiempo siguió un curso que incluso a él le aturdió. Abrió nuevamente los ojos sin tener idea alguna de cuánto tiempo transcurrió, la luna se había alzado lo suficiente iluminando con intensidad dentro del lugar dónde se había resguardado.

El frío le calaba de manera molesta e insistente haciéndole recordar que no estaba solo. Bajó la mirada encontrándose con el rostro del británico y desviándola unos pocos centímetros más, llegó hasta sus labios entreabiertos que buscaban oxígeno. Reafirmó el agarre en algo parecido a un abrazo y sólo recibió como respuesta los violentos estremecimientos.

Una bruma fría llenó el lugar haciendo que la temperatura bajara aún más. Posó sus manos sobre la frente del menor comprobando que le estaba afectando aunque por alguna extraña razón lo sabía antes de tocarlo. Le dejó en el suelo y abriendo un poco el chaleco y la camisa, se agachó colocando el oído sobre el pecho de Allen, sus pulsaciones eran débiles y el lapso entre cada una de estas se alargaba a medida que trascurría el tiempo.

Debía hacer algo, pero ¿qué? Nunca había atendido a nadie, eso era algo totalmente nuevo para él; más sin embargo, no tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que de seguir así, el desenlace sería fatal y no sólo para el albino. Podía imaginarse más de un escenario en su situación, uno peor que el anterior. Frunció el entrecejo mientras resoplaba, imaginarse un futuro para alguien como él definitivamente no era su estilo. Él como exorcista, era alguien de tomar acciones en el momento, y sin hacerse esperar procedió a quitarse el chaleco, acomodándolo para que el inglés mantuviera la cabeza levantada y aproximándose hacia las afueras buscó algo con qué darle un poco de agua.

Siguió agudizando la mirada, fallando miserablemente en el propósito de dar con algo que le permitiera transportar agua. Sin dar con nada y ya en medida desesperada la llevó en su propia boca. Era irónico, estúpido y jodidamente satírico. Y es que le provocaba una mórbida gracia recordarse el cómo estuvo batallando semanas enteras para alejarse del inglés, y ahora una ridícula situación los colocaba en situaciones similares sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Contempló de nuevo su tez pálida y descendiendo llevó sus labios a los de Allen, llenándole con el vital líquido. Le mantuvo con la cabeza hacia atrás por un periodo de tiempo para que el agua deslizara por su garganta con facilidad, limpiando con su pulgar los pequeños rastros que se habían escapado.

Se sentó de nuevo al lado del británico, apoyando sus antebrazos en sus rodillas flexionadas, manteniéndose en guardia durante un periodo de tiempo que no supo definir, sin obtener mayor cambio. Se removió los cabellos en su frente exasperado, sintiéndose tan incapaz, y permitiendo reposar su rostro en sus palmas abiertas, hizo presión en sus párpados. Rememoró el intenso sabor de sus coloridos labios de aquella mañana en la que decidió alejarse e inevitablemente los comparó con la frialdad y dureza que ahora le presentaban. Reprimió el negar con la cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerza sus dientes, había decidido no acercarse más al menor y no tenía por qué sentir esa sensación. Se repetía eso incesantemente, pero su lógica le estaba fallando desde hacía un tiempo y eso era algo que reconocía, estaba completamente loco.

Sus dudas lo transportaron a ese instante en el barco donde ambos en el suelo rodaron. Esa voz entrecortada y esos ojos acuosos, estuvo a punto de cometer una gran estupidez, ¿qué le iba a decir en ese momento? Él no se comparaba en nada a los protagonistas de los libros que ha leído, y una confesión la verdad era algo impensable para Kanda Yû. Resopló ruidosamente mientras se reacomodaba adoptando una posición más propia para alguien de su porte, dejando de lado ésa patética línea de pensamientos.

No podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Como exorcista, no debía simplemente quedarse sin agotar todos los recursos que fuesen necesarios. Si colocarse en la absurda situación en la que estaba pensando aseguraba por lo menos un porcentaje más de éxito, tenía que hacerlo sin importar las circunstancias por muy molestas que sean. Se colocó de pie quitándose sus prendas y quedando desnudo, procedió a despojar al inglés de las suyas. No tenía conocimiento de que poseía tanta calma para realizar ese tipo de tareas y por extraño que parezca, su preocupación podía más que cualquier signo de amargura que quisiera hacerse presente. No sabía si lo que estaba por hacer daría algún resultado positivo, pero en ese punto sinceramente no tenía ni las fuerzas ni el raciocinio para cuestionarse lo que es, lo que no y lo que será de ellos un mañana.

Colocó las piezas de las ropas sobre el suelo y recostándose buscó una posición confortable para transmitir al peliblanco algo de su calor corporal. Su cuerpo tembló violentamente en respuesta al tacto de su piel sobre la del albino, la frialdad que sus manos acariciaron eran tan inusual que le hicieron comprobar sus signos un par de ocasiones. Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, anteponiendo su cordura a la sensación de angustia que intentaba apoderarse de su ser y ya respirando a profundidad, le abrazó con fuerza queriendo mantenerlo a su lado, aún en contra de las voluntades divinas.

No había rastros de aquel aroma del que se permitió saciarse en aquella ocasión que había decidido alejarse de ese incordio. Aunque se negara a aceptarlo, se sentía frustrado de que en ese momento más que aquel caluroso auge que despertó sus pasiones, sentía entre sus brazos un frío sepulcral similar a tantas ocasiones anteriores cumpliendo con su deber, a diferencia de que ésta vez, se negaba a aceptarlo.

Apretó la pequeña y débil figura contra su pecho sin tener ningún tipo de resistencia, como si de un muñeco se tratase. Anhelando fervientemente que el otro mostrara algún signo o incluso un rechazo, pero por más que esperara, la respuesta no llegó. Se reacomodó intentando abarcar lo más que su cuerpo podía del otro para protegerlo de la helada temperatura, frotó la blanca piel expuesta con una de sus manos tratando de conseguir algo de calor con esas fricciones.

El tiempo transcurría y su cansancio no le permitía permanecer vigilante. Sus párpados se negaban a permanecer abiertos y su mente cavilaba incoherencias o por lo menos, así lo llamaba él, que quería que el otro respondiera a su tacto de una manera insana. Un quejido logró atraer su atención. Abrió los ojos incorporándose sobre uno de sus codos, la tez rígida del británico había prácticamente desaparecido y su respiración era tranquila y profunda. Sostuvo su muñeca, comprobando el pulso y si bien no era normal, estaba mucho más regularizado que inicialmente. Suspiró de alivio y se dejó caer de nuevo sin poder hacer nada contra el cansancio que terminó derribándole en instantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se mordió levemente el labio inferior tras dejar el auricular en su sitio. Era el séptimo intento y no había noticias de ninguno de sus exorcistas. Se incorporó dando varias vueltas la habitación que conformaba su oficina y la cual se encontraba aún más atiborrada de documentos por firmar que de costumbre. Había algo diferente, esta vez el jefe de la sección científica no estaba sobre él.

No podía hacer nada y sabiéndolo de antemano había enviado a esos chicos con toda una vida por delante a ese lugar. Maldijo mentalmente mientras golpeaba el escritorio con fuerza más por la impotencia que por la necesidad de desquitar su rabia con algo. Envió al suelo una gran pila de papeles escuchando las hojas volar y rozarse entre sí sin prestarles la mayor atención, su mente en éste momento no procesaba más que una interminable angustia; se sentía tan inútil, un inmenso traidor enviando a la muerte a sus protegidos. Así se sentía; un traidor, el Supervisor Komui Lee había fallado en su deber de proteger a los "elegidos".

— ¡Oi!—exclamó el australiano desde la puerta— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me tardé clasificando eso?—interrogó con reproche y algo de cansancio.

Aún de espaldas al recién llegado, se permitió respirar a profundidad para transformar su dolorosa expresión en una sonrisa despreocupada a la que numerosas veces el japonés llamó estúpida.

— ¡Ah, Reever-kun!—saludó con tono inocente— Ando muy distraído últimamente. Seguramente es el sueño—justificó su comportamiento esperando que fuese creíble.

El rubio atinó a estudiarle con la mirada unos cuantos segundos dándole al supervisor la seguridad de que no le creyó. De todos modos, le conocía muy bien. Tras un silencio incómodo, el más joven suspiró con resignación y se adentró por completo en la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El chino le miró sin mencionar palabras hasta que le vio tomar asiento próximo a él pero aún así, fue incapaz de hablar.

—Conmigo no tienes que fingir—soltó el científico repentinamente en tono serio—. Mejor ve al grano y dime que has sabido de ellos.

—No sé a qué te refieres Ree…

—Komui…—le interrumpió antes de que el otro pudiera concretar su excusa— Ya basta—le rogó viéndole fijamente.

Un nudo se subió a la garganta del supervisor asiático y poco a poco su máscara se fue desquebrajando. Frustrado, dejó caer sus anteojos sobre el escritorio y se llevó ambas manos al rostro y recargó por completo el peso sobre sus codos.

—He fallado…—susurró con voz lastimera— Les he fallado a todos.

Por su parte, el australiano guardó silencio por un prolongado periodo de tiempo en lo que ni el supervisor ni él fueron capaces de mencionar palabras, pero no hubo necesidad de más dolorosas afirmaciones para saber con certeza lo que aquejaba al líder de la rama central. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y la rascó mientras su cabeza procesaba las palabras adecuadas y a pesar de que suspiró con la fuerza suficiente como para atraer la atención de cualquiera, no consiguió que Komui Lee alzara la cabeza.

— ¿Realmente crees eso, Komui?—interrogó atrayendo al fin la atención del mayor que al fin develó su preocupado rostro— Personalmente, creo que en lo único que has fallado es en tener fe en tus exorcistas.

La cara del asiático se congeló ante la declaración del Weemhan que con gesto cansado se reacomodó en el asiento acercándose al supervisor.

—Tú eres el único que ha logrado hacer de esta prisión un hogar para esos jóvenes desafortunados y eso es algo que todos ellos saben muy bien—explicó seriamente sin apartar la vista—. Confía en esos dos, seguramente ya se han ingeniado algo.

Tras una larga pausa el pelinegro sonrió pero no con esa habitual expresión despreocupada que usa para ocultar sus preocupaciones, en ese momento no podía ocultar nada.

—Gracias, Reever…—expresó en tono quedo mientras que el aludido se limitó a palmear sus hombros en señal de apoyo.

— ¡Y ahora!— exclamó repentinamente el rubio rompiendo por completo el calmado ambiente— ¡Ponte a trabajar!

— ¡Eres un demonio!—se quejó melodramáticamente como de costumbre y viéndose en la cotidiana situación, ambos estallaron en risas al punto de que lagrimas se desbordaran.

—Te traeré un café—aseguró el otro esbozando una afectiva sonrisa.

—Pero prefiero el de mi florecita—volvió a quejarse recibiendo como respuesta una mirada afilada del rubio— A-aquí te espero—aceptó riendo tontamente totalmente intimidado.

Dispuesto a cumplir con lo pactado, el australiano estaba a punto de que sus dedos tocaran el pomo para abrir la puerta cuando ésta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver las lágrimas de la menor de las exorcistas femeninas.

—Lena…—se apresuró el chino con preocupación al lado de su hermana.

El flujo de lágrimas en la chica aumentaba al tiempo que de sus temblorosos labios salían palabras inentendibles. No sabía qué hacer ante tal escena por lo que sólo atinó a esperar pacientemente hasta que advirtió que la menor apresaba algo con fuerza contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué tienes allí?—preguntó Lee intentando separar las manos de la chica para observar lo que abrazaba con desesperación.

Tanto sus ojos como los de Reever no se pudieron abrir más ante la sorpresa de ver al golem dorado salir de entre las manos de Lenalee.

— ¡Tim Campy!—exclamaron ambos.

La esfera dorada se elevó dirigiéndose al supervisor mientras que la china lloraba copiosamente dejándose caer al suelo.

—Esto es extraño—inquirió el mayor del grupo atrayendo la atención de los otros dos—. Si ellos estuvieran muertos el golem se habría dirigido directamente al General Cross.

Esta vez, el golem se posó sobre el escritorio y de haber tenido ojos posiblemente estaba viendo fijamente al supervisor. Al cabo de algunos segundos, mostró su enorme fila de dientes dando paso a una proyección. Los presentes contemplaron las imágenes atentamente sin perderse detalles, lo que había ocurrido, el extraño fenómeno y por supuesto como el barco fue tragado por las aguas. Un perturbador silencio llenó la habitación finalizó. Pasó saliva tan dolorosamente que sintió su garganta completamente sellada ¿tan siquiera era posible imaginarse un escenario donde ambos estuvieran vivos? A Komui Lee, tal cosa se le hacía tan improbable que tenía un pánico terrible de pronunciar tales palabras.

—Pero están vivos ¿no es así?—una cuarta voz sonó detrás de las tres primeras, en el umbral de la puerta.

El pelirrojo se acercó al golem abriéndose paso entre los demás mientras estos se preguntaban en qué momento llegó. Tincampy sólo asintió reiteradas veces mostrando algo parecido al desespero.

—Lavi…

—Komui—le interrumpió—, tengo datos de éste fenómeno y alcanzo a imaginarme lo que ocurre—explicó con seriedad.

Tras una larga pausa se dirigió al supervisor y amplió su sonrisa—Está confirmada la presencia de la inocencia, ahora es un asunto de la Orden—declaró.

El chino parpadeó un par de veces pero al poco tiempo mostró una sonrisa de medio lado entendiendo perfectamente a lo que el _Junior _se refería.

¡Llamen a Miranda Lotto con carácter de urgencia!—exclamó al tiempo que se volvía al escritorio y extraía una pila de hojas.

—Nii-san—le llamó con tono dudoso Lenalee— ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Le sonrió y acarició sus mejillas fraternalmente en modo de respuesta y dirigió su oscura mirada al australiano.

—Jefe Reever, ¿podrías recordarme cuál es mi misión en la Orden Oscura?

—Cuidar a los exorcistas. No—se interrumpió a sí mismo el australiano esbozando una sonrisa—, cuidar a los miembros de nuestra familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las hojas de los árboles se movieron con una brisa matinal haciéndole despertarse de su adormilamiento. Entreabrió los ojos e intentó llevar su mano a la cara para llevarse cualquier rastro de sueño pero un peso se lo impidió. Frunció el ceño y descendiendo la mirada se encontró con la razón. El Moyashi dormía plácidamente sobre su hombro.

— ¡Tsk! ¿Acaso parezco una almohada?—gruñó a pesar de que estaba aliviado de que el otro superara la crisis de la noche anterior.

Se movió con sigilo para no despertar a su compañero y poder colocar todo como estaba. Dejó al exorcista a un lado, buscando el resto de sus prendas para colocarlas en su lugar cuando hubo algo que lo alertó al punto de la incredulidad. Con algo de nerviosismo y la cara consternada en asombro, flexionó una rodilla posicionándose al lado del otro, levantando su mano izquierda comprobando su aspecto, tocándola.

Esa mano repugnante que ahora debería ser negra y de afiladas uñas, ya no se encontraba. Recordó que era extremadamente pesada, cuando el menor le atinaba uno que otro golpe con ella solían doler mucho más que con la derecha, pero ahora era un brazo normal en apariencia y peso. Se levantó aprisa buscando su arma antiakumas y desenvainando mugen comprobó sus lamentables sospechas.

Su inocencia no se activaba.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Comentarios, críticas y cualquier otro off topic(?) ya saben donde dejarlo.

Agradecimientos a **Mistralax** o mejor conocida como **Zutte** ¿por qué? porque vivo fangileando con ella y siempre se nos ocurren cosas. Shh, no le digan.

A** Sakura** por sus acosos y motivaciones para continuar con mis historias.

A muchas otras personas pero sobre todo mi hermana **Dayan Walker** por ayudarme con la revisión ya que mi cabeza no estaba para corregir nada.

Hasta la próxima. Luego actualizo mi perfil y dejaré mi LJ y Tumblr(?)


End file.
